Dragon Blood
by SilverIce0
Summary: Lucy's the princess of Magnolia, a city once beautiful but has turned from the light to the darkness. Natsu's a servant, fire dragon slayer and half dragon who might be in danger. Lucy wants to escape but she has a duty as the future queen. Natsu decides to help her get rid of the evil king. Can Natsu and Lucy save the kingdom? Nalu. R&R! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was the princess of Magnolia, the once beautiful place in all of Fiore it was more lively then, until her father died when she was 10 she's now 17. Actually he was murdered, and Lucy was the only one who knew who did it. Hades the new king and her new "Father." Since then Magnolia fell into darkness and became known as the dark city. It was literally dark. So dark you couldn't see the sun or the blue sky. Instead it was an eternal night. Like a giant barrier that formed only around the area of Magnolia. Since her father died, that was the last day anyone saw the sky. No one can enter the city or leave it. They were helpless. Sitting ducks waiting for the dark king to get to them and kill them. She was alone since he became king. Her mother died before her father from a illness. She wanted to leave escape but there was no where to go to, and she had her duties as the future queen of Magnolia. She had to take down Hades. She had to prove he was evil. No everyone knew he was evil, no one would care if he was murdered right?

Lucy tried avoiding her " Father at all costs. He was the worst man she knew. No he was the worst man in the universe. He'd grab some random people in town and made them his servants. If he was mad or displeased he'd torture them until they died. It made her scared and angry, knowing that innocent people were getting hurt and she couldn't stop him. She was only the princess and had no power. Not yet. Lucy slowly opened the door to her room. A shout could be heard down the corner. Slowly and quietly she walked towards the shouts. Peering through the slightly opened door of the room she saw Hades leaning over a pink haired boy who was sitting in front of him. Hades was slightly grinning, and not the happy type of grin, the wicked type of grin one that said ' Your so dead' grin. But the boy was also grinning but his was the happy kind like ' Your so weird' grin. She opened the door a little wider so she could see, but not wide for them to notice her. As she looked in closer she noticed that the pink haired boy was actually tied up to a chair behind him. The rope was so tight his hands were bleeding. Did he not feel pain?

" So, boy this is the fifth time disobeying me." Hades said.

" Yup, and it won't be the last, I won't stop even if its the hundredth time." The boy replied. _'Jeez what did this kid do?" _Lucy thought.

" It seems you like being beaten."

"The more you hit me the more I'll get use to it."

Ignoring the boy he went on, " This time you ruined a valuable and expensive room. somehow it was burned and you," He pointed an accusing finger at the pink haired boy," were there. Therefor only you are responsible."

"Actually it's your fault. Maybe if you weren't the _all mighty king _things would go smoothly and I wouldn't be doing this."

The king lost it, Lucy closed her eyes as a loud CRACK echoed across the room. Hades was standing over him holding a whip. The pink haired boy slightly winced from the sting that came from his right side of his face. Somehow to Lucy he was different from the other servants. He didn't moan in pain, cry, or freak out and he definitely didn't say sorry over and over again. He was just sitting there smiling.

" What are you smiling at boy?" Hades growled.

" That barley hurt. Your so weak."

A vein popped on Hades forehead, " You insolent brat!" He yelled bringing the whip down whacking the side of the boys face once again. It bled a little. The boy was still grinning. _'Does he have a death wish or something?'_ Lucy thought. Seeing the boy smile made Hades angrier, he continued to hit the boy over and over until the small cut turned into a somewhat deep gash. The boy finally winced.

" Ow, okay that hurt."

" Guards." Hades said. The guards that were in the room moved toward the boy spears pointed at him. Lucy didn't want to see someone die. She charged in.

" Master please don't hurt him!" Lucy cried.

" What are you doing here? I told you never to bother me when I'm working." Hades growled angrily.

" You'll kill him! I won't allow it!" Lucy screamed.

" He is a servant what use does he have for you?"

" He can be my servant."

Hades laughed. " I'll never let a dirty little brat be _your_ servant, he's far to violent, he may look innocent but he's like a ruthless killer."

_'Your one to talk.' _Lucy thought. She wanted to say that, but saying that was a like asking to be put to death, he'd kill her even if she's a princess. He'd kill anyone who opposed him. With that he slammed the boys head into the wall, the force of the blow made the wall behind him break, a stream of blood trickled down the side of his head, knocking him out. Lucy gasped. Hades walked toward the door the guards following him.

" I'll be back." He said before leaving. The room was finally quiet. She hurried over to the boy who was still unconscious panicking she tried to see if he was alright, but the door to the room slammed opened. Five guards walked in past Lucy and grabbed the boy by the arms dragging him through the room.

" What are you doing?" Lucy yelled.

" We have orders to throw him in the cell until further notice." One guard answered and disappeared through the door. Lucy sat down on the floor. She thought for a moment before running after the guards. The prison dungeon underneath the castle was dark. No ones been down here for ages, being thrown in it is said to be the worst time of your life, you'd go crazy from the darkness, and start to believe you see ghosts. She waited for the guards to leave before she went up to the cell which the boy was thrown in. She squinted in the dark trying to see.

" Hey, are you okay?" She whispered. She could see the boy move.

" Yeah." He gasped.

" You don't sound okay."

He paused. "I guess. Anyway why did you come in? Who are you?"

" I think its more polite if you introduce yourself first, but I'm Lucy Heartfilia princess of Magnolia daughter of Jude Heartfilia former king. I came her because I saw you in that room, your a servant here right? How long have you been here?"

" Not long a week maybe. Wait your the princess?"

" Mm-hmm." Lucy nodded," My new father is the one that caused all this, the darkness, the countless deaths, you know?"

" Yeah I've heard from the other servants, there so scared they could wet there pants."

Lucy laughed, " You didn't say who you were yet."

" Oh. I'm Natsu Dragneel, Fire dragon slayer and half dragon." Natsu said smirking, but then grimaced at the pain from the side of his face and head.

" Your a wizard? And your half dragon? I didn't know dragons actually existed." Lucy said. Natsu looked at her like she was crazy.

" Well they do , my mom and dad were full dragons, but since the darkness in the town came along I couldn't find them." Natsu said frowning. Suddenly he slumped forward falling face first on the ground.

" Natsu?" He didn't answer. " I'll be back." She whispered running off. She came back with bandages, and ointment. She got the keys from one guard after persuading him that she wouldn't let him free. She went in and tried to but failed to lift him on the bed. Instead she turned him over so she can fix him up.

* * *

The next day she went to visit Natsu in the dungeons. He was awake sitting in front of the bars of the cell. When he saw her he smiled lightly. She smiled back.

" We never finished our conversation last night." Lucy said.

" Yeah."

" So, Hades brought you here right, and you burned a room? And that wasn't even the first time? Are you crazy."

" Maybe, And that last time, you didn't need to come, I was fine."

" Right and that was exactly why you passed out with one blow and they went unconscious."

" That wasn't from the blow you know. You know how many meals you get a day as a servant here? One. I'm so hungry I could eat a field full of cows. Besides I'm a wizard and half dragon remember?"

" I still can't believe dragons exist."

" You don't know?"

" Know what?"

" That-"

A creaking sound of the door from the distance of the dark dungeon sounded as two guards walked in and bowed to Lucy.

" M'Lady we are to escort you and the servant to the king's chambers."

Lucy looked at Natsu who shrugged.

" Why?"

" I don't know M'Lady but its important."

" Alright. Come on Natsu."

They followed the guards out the dungeon up three stories of stairs to the top where the king stayed. The top room was more clean than the lower two. The big difference was that instead of the original blue and white color it was a dark purple and black color. It was clean and all but it looked more like a haunted mansion. The guards who escorted them stood by the door and opened it, lowering in a bow as Lucy and Natsu walked in. Hades had completly got rid of all her fathers belongings except the crown of course. He never let it out of his sight. It was like he was afraid someone would steal his identity as king. He kept his most trusted guards in the room to watch over it while he was gone so that no one would come snooping around to find anything they shouldn't.

" Ah Lucy there you are." Hades said with a fake smile.

" Yes. You wanted to speak to us?"

" Yes, That servant, " He pointed at Natsu in disgust, " If he is ever seen with you talking instead of whatever it is he's suppose to do he will be killed."

" Yes Master." Lucy said obediently.

" Now get him out of my sight." He waved them away.

Lucy and Natsu left the room.

" Sire are you really going to kill him?" One guard asked.

" What does it matter to you? Now I need you to keep watch on him. Report anything he does. I will make a decision on what to do with him."

" Yes sire."

" Now what should _you _do?" Hades asked the other guard.

End of chapter

* * *

**Hoped you liked my first chapter of my new story. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Mommy?" Little Lucy called._

_" Sweety you'll grow up to be a queen one day. You must protect this land." _

_" Whats happening mommy?" Little Lucy could hear screams outside the castle door. " I'm scared." She began crying._

_" Its alright." Her mom cradled her in her arms._

_" Somethings bad happening huh mommy?" _

_Her mom gave her a sad look. Little Lucy could hear a loud growl and roar followed by more screams in the distance. Lucy couldn't help but cry. A guard ran up to them sword drawn searching the area around them. Little Lucy was still holding on to her mom as her mom tried soothing her. She saw out the window bodies of the dead soldiers that went out to fight. There was large amounts of blood. _

_" Yes sweetie. Now go with the guard were you'll be safe."_

_" Where are you going? You'll come back right?" _

_Her mom smiled. She picked up Lucy and handed her to the guard. The guard grabbed her and put her over his shoulders. She saw the wall crumble away and a large blue-green claw rip away at what little was left of the building. The dust covered the area making her cough. Little Lucy lost sight of her mom._

_" Mommy!" She screamed._

* * *

Lucy woke nearly jumping off the bed. The guard that was watching her for the past day was still there. She had her eye's closed but Lucy knew she would awaken at any sound. Since the meeting with Hades the other day and hearing what he had to say made her angry. He thought he had rights to kill anyone. He juggled the lives of the people in his hands. After dismissing them Lucy left Natsu as he left to do his work. When she got back to her room this red haired knight was standing by her bed giving her a cold glare. Since then she's stayed and no matter what Lucy said to get her away she simply won't leave without her. The king had a group of followers who praised him. She didn't know these people, since most of the ones she knew were terrified to speak his name, most of them hated him. Was she one of his followers?

" Say, do you like working with Hades?" Lucy blurted.

" King Hades." The red head corrected.

" Right, Why do you work with such a man?"

" He is the king, I'm simply his guard."

" Just because he's the king doesn't mean you should work with him and do what he tells you. Don't you see? He's using you for his own evil purpose."

" Your against the king?"

Lucy hesitated. If the king found out she'd be dead. The red haired knight saw her hesitation. Someone knocked on the door and Lucy went to open it. Natsu was standing in front holding a plate of cookies and muffins. He stared at her with a grin on his face. Lucy looked back at the guard in her room she didn't do anything to stop her so she went out and closed the door.

" Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy hissed.

" I brought you cookies. There good you know." Natsu said holding them higher.

" You know what will happen if we get caught! If we're seen-"

" Yeah yeah I know I'll be killed. " Natsu said in boredom. " Look I could care less about what the king says, so lets go. I never finished my sentence the other day."

Lucy followed him down to the lowest floor. The bottom floor brought back memories. That time, that last time, she saw her mom. When her father came back with a dark face and told her that her mother was dead. He never said how she only had faint memories of that blue-green claw destroying the castle, and the roars that shook the building. She wouldn't come out of her room for weeks. Then four years later her father was murdered. And then the city became like this. They arrived in a room. It was messy.

" Okay we can stay here." Natsu said sitting on what was left of the bed which was covered in clothes and half destroyed.

" Is this your room?"

" What? No... Yes."

" What did you _do_? "

" I didn't do anything. It was already like this. A past servant maybe."

Lucy took a seat on a chair in front of Natsu. She wanted to keep the conversation short as possible because when they and if they get caught she would blame herself.

" Okay so can you tell me more about dragons?" Lucy asked suddenly interested when she remembered Natsu saying he was raised by dragons.

" Right , so my mom and dad are full dragons, do you want me to describe them or something?"

" Uhh..."

" Igneel's a huge red dragon, he's the one who taught me my fire magic and what I know. Grandine is blue she takes care of my... sister."

" You have a sister?" Lucy asked imagining what his sister would be like.

" Yeah. I'm the only one taken by Hades. Anyway since Hades became king everyone I knew disappeared. See we use to live in the forest that surrounds Magnolia, but we moved into town."

" How? If their huge dragons?"

" You see how I'm human? My parents can turn human. Then they can turn into true dragons whenever they want. Since I'm half dragon I can't turn full dragon." He shrugged," So we're in town and we hear that the king died. Then the town turned dark, and my parents were shoving me telling me we needed to go, but then the vanished, I was alone, and then he found me and dragged me back to the castle and here I am."

" I guess that dragons can't enter this darkness. But what about your sister?" Natsu shrugged. " You were alone for six years?"

" Yeah."

" How did you survive?"

" Well I just stayed at random places by myself and stole food."

" You _stole_ food?"

" That's what you gotta do to survive you know. And I gotta say that was a better life then working as a servant when you get only one meal a day. But you wouldn't know since your the princess."

" True. But Hades doesn't like me as much as you think."

" Oh I know. By the way how'd did your real dad die?"

" He was murdered. By the very man that's king. I saw him Natsu I saw him kill dad, I was right there by the door, " She started crying, " I was so scared, I didn't know what to do. Maybe if I did_ something_ this would never had happened."

" But it did and you can't change that, You can't change the past but you can change the future. We need to do something about Hades."

Lucy sniffed. " Yeah your right,"

" We have two options... we kill him, or get someone to kill him." Natsu said grinning.

" That's impossible, he has two of his best guards protecting him."

" Nothings impossible. Besides I'm the best." He gave her a wide smile.

* * *

Hades was sitting in his room grinning to himself as one of his guards handed him a dusty old book. The cover was made of leather with the imprint of a dragon curled up in a ball. The sides rimmed with gold. He opened it dust blowing off the pages. The more he read the more excited he seemed. And it wasn't about the book, but what he learned from it. The doors opened and Hades looked up over his precious book. The red haired knight came in.

" So did you find something?" Hades asked curious.

" Sire, " She kneeled down before him, " The servant Natsu is currently speaking with the Princess."

" Ah. I figured he'd go against my order."

" Sire I have interesting details you might want to hear." Another knight came in through the already opened doors.

" Go on. "

" I was listening at the door. It seems this servants a wizard, and a half dragon. They plan for your death."

" Ah interesting. And just what I was looking for."

" Sire?"

" It's nothing. Now leave I have important matters to attend to." He waved them away.

Hades picked up the book again, still grinning to himself.

" Now all we need is to find out if he's the one."

* * *

**Thanks for reading Hope you like my second chapter!  
Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_It was pitch black outside. Little Lucy was sitting on her bed with her mom. She wanted her mom to read her a story like she normally does whenever Lucy get's in bed for the night. Instead her mother told her a story that wasn't in any of her books, and according to her mom it was true. Her mom told it to her many times._

_" There's a dragon king, he use to rule the city of Magnolia side by side with our king. Dragons were always welcome in our city. During the time they stayed we were attacked by the other kingdoms of Fiore. That is why they left saying that they will take care of the war and come back later. And they did, ever since we lived in peace. Then one day the Dragon king returned saying his grandson will be born to be brought to the city and help the rule the kingdom like in the past, and in the future he will help save our kingdom. They would occasionally come and check on the king or queen." _

_" Mommy, I didn't know dragons could talk." Little Lucy asked. Her mom smiled._

_" You've met them before, they change into humans to blend in with us. Even today they still live among us." _

_" Really? Can I meet one again? I don't remember meeting any before." _

_" Of course you don't you don't know who they are but yes you may see them again the next time they come. I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you again." _

_" Promise?" Little Lucy held her pinky finger up. Her mother held up hers and held onto Lucy's._

_" I promise." _

* * *

Lucy was awakened by a small knock on her door. A faint voice calling her name. She sat up remembering what she planned to do tonight with Natsu. They had to kill the king. She knew they had a 3% chance of success but Natsu insisted they should try anyway. She only hoped that they won't get caught. Lucy stood up and walked to the door and opened it as quietly as she could. Her door made a squeaking sound whenever she opened it slowly. She was glad the red haired knight wasn't in her room tonight. Lucy met Natsu's smile once she opened the door. They quietly walked down the hall that seemed to stretch on forever. She stayed on the second floor. Since every floor was long and huge she didn't want to stay to far from the top floor where she could try to find out what the king was up to. Even if she wanted to stay on the bottom floor she couldn't. That was where the servants stayed, like Natsu. They finally reached the end of the hall to the stairs. Even though the third floor was above them it took forever to get there. Hades made the stairs go up in a spiral form. It not only annoyed her but everyone else other than Hades who had to climb it. And Natsu complained the whole way up.

When they finally made it to the third floor, Lucy led Natsu to Hades room. He was suppose to be asleep by this time. But it was unusually quiet, there was no guards patrolling this area. The made it half way through the hall where a giant door stood. This was Hades bedroom. She only knew because she walked by one time and saw a servant open the door, she peeked through to see what was in there. Natsu opened the door slowly and looked inside, then he turned facing her with wide eyes.

" Does that knight have red hair?" He asked pointing inside. Lucy looked to where he pointed. Then nodded.

" Yeah why?"

Natsu grabbed her by the arm just as the red haired knight turned to look at them. He started to run along with Lucy but the knight grabbed his shoulder and turned him towards her. She glared at him and he coward before her which was odd.

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" The red haired knight commanded.

" E-Erza... Its m-me Natsu." Natsu said flinching when the red haired knight moved to his right.

" Natsu? What are you doing here?"

" We were uh well..."

" So your the servant he was talking about. The one that burned the room and the one I was suppose to look out for. unfortunately I didn't see you at all, every time I tried following you two I always saw Lucy. All I knew was that the servant had pink hair. Who knew it would be you."

" So are you one of Hades followers?" Lucy asked.

Erza hesitated," Well no. We should discuss this elsewhere. There's too many spies." Erza started walking down the hall, Lucy and Natsu followed. She led them to Lucy's room, Erza checked the halls before locking the door to make sure no one was there to listen. Natsu and Lucy sat on the bed while Erza stayed standing.

"Alright so tell me why is Natsu a servant?"

" Thats an easy question Erza, I was taken by the king like all the others. Duh." Natsu answered.

Erza glared," And what are you doing with Lucy sneaking around by the kings chambers?"

This time Lucy answered," We can't tell you unless we know your not part of the kings circle of followers that would do anything for him."

Erza sighed,"Honestly, I don't like the king. I'm only working for him to find out more about him."

Lucy crossed her arms," How do I know your telling the truth?"

"Leave it be she's telling the truth." Natsu said.

" How would you know?"

" We knew each other since we were kids." Erza answered.

" Then you already know Natsu is a wizard and half dragon?" Lucy asked.

" Well I knew he's a wizard but I never knew he was half dragon," Erza said, " Which reminds me, I have something to say about that. Yesterday when I was reporting to the king one of the guards came in saying he found out that a servant is half dragon. I saw the look in Hades eyes. He wants something from you. He was also reading some book when I came in. I didn't see it well, but it must have something to do with dragons, since he's so interested in you now."

" How does he... wait, then someone was listening to our conversation! No wonder there wasn't any guards around, he was expecting us. To think we would've been caught." She glanced at Natsu, " I told you!"

" Hey if we were I could always get us out."

" Not without running away from this place. I _need_ to be here Natsu, don't you dare do something stupid enough for us to run away."

" Whatever we all know how desperate you want to be queen so you can rule Magnolia." Natsu scoffed.

" I don't have a choice, Its not like I want to be queen, I need to be queen, I'm the only heir to the throne, not that my fathers dead and some random guy comes and claims the throne."

" Don't worry Lucy you'll be a great queen." Erza complimented. " Now I must go before Hades notices."

" Bye Erza."

They watched as Erza left, Natsu sighed with relief.

" You seem to be afraid of her, but you knew her for years right?"

" Well yeah, but she's really scary, don't mess with her got it? Oh and she's a requip type wizard."

" Requip?"

Natsu nodded, " Yeah, I think its like calling for a weapon that's in another realm or something, she can change armor too. But that's not whats scary, you'll see what I mean, if she gets upset again."

" I don't think I want to know actually."

" Good choice."

" Um. Natsu do you know anything about a dragon king?"

" Well, he would be head of the dragons right? Why."

" Do you know who it is?" Natsu shook his head, " Oh. Its just I remembered something my mom told me long ago. Its about a dragon saying his grandson would save the kingdom."

" Oh. Well sorry I don't know."

" Its okay, now lets get back to bed."

Natsu ran off to the door, " See you later then!"

* * *

Hades was sitting on the couch clutching the book in his hands. Still somewhat smiling. Then he burst into laughter that echoed around the room. The guards by the door stood emotionless.

" This is great. Perfect! I knew there was someway to enslave them. They'll be mine to control, but I need him, If he's the one."

" Sire how will we know?" One guard asked.

" We will find a way. Just wait and see."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_It was a pitch black night, the small girl was trying to sleep. She would have slept easier if she knew that there was no monsters under her bed. The story her mom told her every night about the dragons scared her even if she did want to meet them. But dragons are like monsters right? And monsters eat people, drink their blood, and torture them to death. She didn't want that. The wind outside blowing the branches of trees scraping against her window made it worse. And then for just a moment the night sky lit up a bright orange light and went dark again. Curious little Lucy went closer to the window and peered outside. She couldn't see very well but she did see a giant creature and a small boy. The creature blew flames out its large mouth. The boy did the same. Little Lucy opened the window and stuck her head out. She couldn't believe what she saw. A dragon! The boy must be a dragon too in human form. Just like her mother said. The boy looked up to her window seeing her. The shadows covered half his face, but she saw him smile. The dragon looked up too._

_" Hi there!" The boy shouted, not loud enough to be heard by others though._

_" H-hi." Little Lucy said. " Y-your a dragon aren't you? " _

_The boy nodded. _

_" I've never met a dragon before. I'm glad I did now. You don't look as scary as I thought." Little Lucy giggled._

_" H-hey I can be scary!" _

_The dragon behind the boy nudged him. _

_" I'm sorry I have to go." _

_" Now? You'll come back right? " Lucy frowned disappointed. _

_" Sure, if you want me too." _

_" That be fun! Maybe mommy can let you come and play." _

_" Alright. See you later then!" _

* * *

Lucy ate breakfast in her room. She never ate anywhere else, afraid that Hades would come sit with her, pretending that nothing was wrong. Erza told her she would investigate his room. But she needed him to get out. The only way to do that was to get him to meet her, so she made the decision to eat lunch with him just this once. She would wait for Natsu to come and walk with her to Hades room. She didn't want to be alone, but she didn't want Natsu to be with her when he comes out. If what Erza said was true, Hades wanted Natsu. And she wouldn't let him get what he wanted. It was almost time, Natsu knocked on the door, and Lucy was there in an instant.

" Hey Luce! Are you ready?"

" Luce? A nickname already?"

" Yeah you like it?"

" Uh, sure, anyway lets go and get this over with."

They walked down the hall to the large spiral staircase. It didn't take as long to get there like last night. Probably because they didn't need to be careful anymore. They hurried to the middle of the hall where the large door stood. Lucy waited a moment before turning to Natsu.

" Natsu you should leave now."

" Huh? Why?"

" Hades wants you remember, You need to go once I knock on the door."

He hesitated, " Fine, Be careful."

" Don't worry, He won't hurt me, at least not now."

She waited until Natsu was out of sight before knocking on the large door. The door opened slowly. She saw Hades behind as the door finally swung open.

" Ah my darling daughter, its a pleasure. I haven't seen you at my room in ages. Now what bring you here?"

" Well, I just wanted to know if you'd like to eat lunch with me. You know for a little 'family' talk? "

"Yes that would be great."

Hades followed her to the kitchen. The servants quickly set the table. Once the food was ready Lucy decided to start the conversation.

" So um... _father_... what are you doing these days?"

" Hmm... Lets see. I've been working. And I made a another great discovery! "

" What?"

Hades smiled, " you see..."

* * *

Erza made her way in the room. It was rather large, but he is the king, figures he'd have a large room for no reason. All he does all day is work, sleep, eat, kingly things, so on. Erza walked over to the desk. She noticed the black book Hades was reading. She picked it up and turned to the first page.

" Ways to control dragons? One must find someone with royal dragon blood. But not of a full dragon, for their skin and scales are too tough to penetrate. You must find a half dragon child, take his blood and drink it. There you will contain power over the great beasts. What?"

So this is what the king is planning. Its insane. To control the mighty guardians of Magnolia...

" There is one way to be defeated... The royal dragons must defeat you. Kill them after you take the blood so you will have no problems later."

She only hoped Natsu wasn't the dragon prince. She dropped the book where she found it, when she heard footsteps outside the room. The door opened and a knight came in.

" Commander Erza you must come, its time to patrol the grounds."

" Of course, I'll be right there."

Erza walked out with the guard not looking back. Wait until they hear what she has to say. She wouldn't be surprised if they were shocked by the news.

* * *

" Wait What? What are you going to do then? Its insane!"Lucy shouted.

" After that they will be my servants, soldiers waiting for my command. And then this city will finally be under my control. No one would disobey me."

Lucy sighed. Just as she wondered if Erza was finished she saw her walk up the hall. Erza smiled and then lead the knight beside her outside. Lucy got up.

" Well then that was...fun... So then I'll be going? See you later." _Not._ She hoped she didn't have to see him like this again. She hurried over to her room. Natsu was sitting on her bed looking bored. When he saw her he smiled.

" Lucy you're back. How'd it go?"

" Well you could say it went well, though I really wish I didn't need to eat with him, he gets food all over his beard its disgusting." Lucy frowned, " I got some information out of him. It's almost as if he wants us to know."

" Really? What did he say?"

Lucy's door opened, and the red haired knight walked in.

" Hey guys, I read that book, you would never guess what I read."

" I bet I can, Hades told me stuff, though I don't know if its the same thing..."

" Hades is planning to kill the dragon prince in order to get his blood, then he'll drink it to gain power and control over the dragons." Erza said.

" Yeah, thats what he told me, he's going to use that power to make sure no one disobeys him, its terrible!"

" Dragon prince?" Natsu asked.

" Yeah. Which reminds me. Natsu you wouldn't happen to be the dragon prince would you? " Erza asked.

Natsu laughed, " Me? Dragon prince, that's very funny. I don't even know who the dragon king is. Besides if Igneel was king wouldn't he tell me?"

" True, but we don't know that."

" Oh. So... Now what? "

" We find the prince, or at least keep an eye on the king. Which I'll do since I have access to his room. You guys try to find out who the prince is."

" Okay. Be careful, he might already know your a traitor."

" Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

Erza left Natsu and Lucy. Lucy fell asleep on her bed next to Natsu, who decided to stay and sleep with her... It was a cold night so he thought it was best to keep her warm.

* * *

**Okay how was this? **

**Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_The sky was black with smoke, it was dusty making it hard to breathe. Little Lucy coughed as her mom ran out of the room pulling her with. The buildings around them crumbled to nothing, screams heard everywhere. She saw things fly through the air gracefully. She wasn't sure what it was yet, it was too hard to see. She glanced at her mom, she looked frightened, she pulled little Lucy after her running like something was chasing her, but nothing was. Lucy was confused, she didn't know what they were running from, other than the castle crumbling to pieces. Knights scurrying around looking for weapons, others already outside, fighting off other knights, and a very large beast. Little Lucy's eyes widened as she noticed what it was. A dragon, she saw one before, she thought they were good, why are the knights fighting them? She didn't have time watch the fight, her mother was already entering a room with no windows, she closed the door and turned to Lucy._

_" Mommy? That was a dragon wasn't it? Why are they fighting? Whats happening?"_

_Her mother looked at her with worry, she was no longer frightened, " Sweetie, those dragons aren't evil, remember that. You will find out everything soon. I can not tell you right now. It would only put you in danger. We need to find somewhere safe for you to stay," Her mom opened the door and called for one of the knights she turned back to Lucy, " Remember your destiny?" _

_Little Lucy nodded, " Yeah, there's a prince and we will help each other, and the kingdom will be peaceful again, right?" Lucy said happily._

_Her mom smiled, " You two will need to stop a very evil man when you are old enough, the prince will help you. I've met him you'll like him very much, maybe you two will even be friends one day." _

_"Those dragons, their not evil I know it, I saw them before, but now... now they look different, their eyes, they have a mean look." _

_" It'll be okay, now come we must go." _

_Her mom grabbed her hand and walked with her through the door, were they ran down the hall to meet a knight._

_" Sweety you'll grow up to be a queen one day. You must protect this land."_

_" Whats happening mommy?" Little Lucy could hear screams outside the castle door. " I'm scared." She began crying._

_" Its alright." Her mom cradled her in her arms._

_" Somethings bad happening huh mommy?"_

_Her mom gave her a sad look. Little Lucy could hear a loud growl and roar followed by more screams in the distance. Lucy couldn't help but cry. The knight ran up to them sword drawn searching the area around them. Little Lucy was still holding on to her mom as her mom tried soothing her. She saw out the window bodies of the dead soldiers that went out to fight. There was large amounts of blood._

_" Yes sweetie. Now go with the guard were you'll be safe."_

_" Where are you going? You'll come back right?"_

_Her mom smiled. She picked up Lucy and handed her to the guard. The guard grabbed her and put her over his shoulders. She saw the wall crumble away and a large blue-green claw rip away at what little was left of the building. The dust covered the area making her cough, Little Lucy lost sight of her mom._

_" Mommy!" She screamed._

* * *

Lucy woke up face to face with a girl with short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a typical black and white maid's outfit. The girl smiled at her.

" Princess are you okay?"

" Yes, " _It was the same dream_ again she thought." Who are you?"

" I am Virgo, your new maid." She said. Virgo's eyes looked to the left of Lucy which was Virgo's right. Lucy turned to see what she was looking at. Then she saw it, or rather him. Natsu was in her bed next to her. Sleeping. Was he there the whole night?

" NATSU!" She yelled, grabbing the blanket and pulling it off him, then she grabbed his pillow and pulled it out from under his head. He finally woke up.

" Morning Luce." He said getting up.

" What were you thinking? You were in the same bed as me! What if some other servant besides Virgo came in and saw us?"

Natsu just stared at her, then turned to face Virgo, " Who's the maid?"

" She's my maid, and she's Virgo." Lucy said annoyed.

" Oh. Hey Virgo."

" Hello. Princess you should dress it's almost breakfast time."

" But I eat in here."

" I'm sorry princess but the king requested that you should come and eat with him." Virgo laid out a dress on the bed, bowed and left.

" Great, now I have to eat with that psycho again."

" It's just breakfast, just eat really fast and leave."

" I can't eat that fast, besides food doesn't come unless he's ready to eat, and if he wants to talk, then he won't let the food come until he's half way talking."

" Then I guess, that you'll just listen, nod and pretend your interested."

" If I pretend I'm interested then he'll talk more." Lucy said getting more annoyed.

" Oh... I'll come with you."

Lucy put her hand to her face, " I thought I told you-"

" Just this once. Please?" Natsu gave her a rather cute puppy dog look.

" Ugh, fine. Just stop doing that please." Lucy said looking away, face flushed.

" Haha, Yes!"

" Just don't say anything stupid."

Natsu smiled. He left the room to get ready and wait for her. After Lucy took a shower and got dressed in the dress Virgo left her she studied herself in the mirror. The dress was long, and silver, with sparkles at the bottom. There was little beads on the short sleeves. She stared at herself longer, she didn't wear dresses often, since she didn't spend any time with the king, she just wore casual clothes everyday. Natsu slammed the door open.

" Luce!"

" Natsu!" She yelled, " What if I was changing!"

" Well then, I would of saw something, but you should be glad I chose this time to open the door." He paused and studied her outfit, " You look... nice."

" Nice?" She scoffed, " Thats all your going to say? To tell the truth I don't like dresses much. Its hard to walk, you keep tripping you know?"

" Uh, no I don't, do I look like a cross dresser?" He said turning around in a circle.

" No, but thats not what I meant, never mind."

Natsu walked out of the room into the hall. " You ready?" Lucy nodded. They walked down to the end of the hall, past the stairs a bit, they came to a large door, just like Hades room, but the inside was much larger. The floors inside were a grayish marble the walls royal blue, they had crystal chandeliers, and lamps the glowed like fire on the walls. The lights were dimmed so it was not very bright. It was like walking into a romantic restaurant with your boyfriend. Hades was sitting at one end of the rather long table. She didn't know why their table was so long if it was just the two of them, not counting Natsu.

" Hello Lucy, I see you brought the servant brat here."

" Hello to you too." Natsu muttered.

" This is the first time you asked for me to eat breakfast with you."

" As it was the first time you asked to eat lunch with me. I am only returning the favor." He said grinning, " Besides I'd like to continue our conversation we had the last time."

Lucy frown. Natsu glared. Virgo came over holding a tray of eggs, bacon, and rice. She put them on the table and Natsu viciously stabbed at the eggs.

" Fine, what is it."

" Lets see, we left off at the part where I explained to you about my plans, but you know, I'm doing this for the good of our kingdom."

" Why _are _you telling me this."

" You're the next heir," He said the words as though he despised it, " Besides, you'll know sooner or later." His gaze turned to Natsu who was still poking at the eggs, then he shoved it in his mouth and looked up at them.

" What?"

Lucy sighed. A servant woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. She whispered to Hades. He frowned for a second and when she left he smiled again.

" Well this was a rather, short discussion, I didn't even get to my point yet, but it seems I must be going." He stood up and left.

Lucy sighed happily, " Well that was great! I didn't have to stay long."

" But uh what did he want?"

" I think he wants you still. The way he looked at you."

Natsu just stared back a the table squinting. Lucy caught his look.

" Whats wrong?"

Natsu shook his head, " Its nothing..."

* * *

**Okay thats the end of this chapter. Please tell me how I did.**

** Review plz! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu awoke to darkness. He could tell by the dark sky brightening up a bit, it was almost morning, although the sky never got any brighter due to the dark fog that surrounded the town. He only knew he woke from a strange dream, but he couldn't remember what it was. He could tell it was a nice, yet not so nice dream. He remembered a bit of red, but that's all. He wanted to go back to sleep. Maybe sleep the day away, but his eyes refused to close, and his mind kept wandering. He wasn't tired anymore, even if it was early in the morning. He kept thinking that something bad was bound to happen, but that's always true, especially now with Hades and his ridiculous plan. '_Control dragons.' _Natsu snorted, _If only it was that easy._' And it was, he knew that. The only thing that stood between Hades and his plan was the dragon prince or the dragon king. But since no one knew who they were the plan could not go into effect. So they were safe, for the time being.

Natsu sat up straight. The only thing Hades needed was royal dragon blood, to control dragons. But there had to be a catch. It couldn't be _that _easy. Was there a ritual? If there was they could stop him before he finishes right? So they have another chance if, Hades was ever going to win. Natsu only hoped for Magnolia's sake that that would never have to happen. Natsu touched the scarf that was wrapped around his neck.

" Igneel..." Natsu whispered. The door slammed open and Natsu looked up, ready to fight whatever came. But he relaxed when he noticed who it was.

" Natsu! This is a little sudden but I saw something outside while I was patrolling, in the forest, I saw something huge, maybe red and-"

Natsu rushed out the room before Erza could finish her sentence. He quickly ran up stairs to Lucy's room. It was too early and she was probably sleeping, but he thought that she would want to come. He opened the door without knocking.

" Lucy!" He stared at the lump in the bed, then walked over and pulled the cover off. " Lucy wake up."

Lucy turned and stared at him, " Natsu? Why are you here, its too early the sun isn't even up yet."

" I know but I'd thought you might want to see a dragon."

Lucy looked at him confused, " But I thought dragon's couldn't come near Magnolia because of the black foggy darkness that surrounds us."

" Which is why I need to go check it out, I want to know why. Why can this dragon come here. Maybe its Igneel..." Natsu said.

Lucy got off the bed and went to her closet. Now that Natsu actually looked at her, the only things she was wearing was a thin shirt and panties, he blushed and turned away. Lucy looked at him, then looked down at herself.

" Oh my gosh!" Lucy blushed and grabbed clothes out of the closet and rushed into the bathroom that was connected to her room.

Natsu sat on her bed as he waited for her to come out. When she did, she was wearing a short blue skirt with a matching shirt and brown boots. ( the one she wears in the Infinity clock arc)

" Okay we can go check it out. But I don't think anyone should know."

" Why their bound to know sooner or later when they find out we're gone." Lucy said.

Natsu sighed and walked out the door. The town wasn't crowded but people still walked along the roads, people stood by the stores. When they saw Natsu and Lucy walk towards them everyone moved out of the way and bowed chanting Lucy's name.

" Princess Lucy."

Lucy walked by embarrassed and tried to hurry dragging Natsu along beside her. Everywhere they walked people would bow before her, it made her uncomfortable, Natsu knew that, so he started moving faster holding her hand as they went. They came to the outskirts of town, where the forest began, and where the dragon was said to be. It was darker in the forest, if the dark fog around town wasn't there the forest would be bright and beautiful, but now it looked dead in the darkness.

" Natsu are you sure, a dragon would come here."

" I'm sure, why would Erza lie?"

" Well she wouldn't lie, its just maybe she thought she saw a dragon and-and..." Natsu looked down at her.

" Are you scared?" Lucy said nothing, " Don't be, the dragon wouldn't hurt us, I'm one of them."

" Your only half."

" Thats still dragon. Besides I told you dragons are nice."

The walked into a clearing where there was only grass and the trees only bordered around that one area. Natsu felt the air get warmer. He sniffed the air, it smelled like ash, dirt, and...

" Dragons."

" Dragons? Where?" Lucy looked around only to see leaves flying around in the wind.

" I smell them, come on." Natsu ran through the forest, dodging the trees, he looked up at the sky. Smoke, it wasn't far just a little more and they'd be there. A ball a fire flew towards Natsu and Lucy. Lucy screamed as it came fairly close, but then it started to disappear, she saw Natsu gulping it down like food.

" N-Natsu you ate fire!" Lucy gasped.

" I told you I'm half dragon."

" B-but FIRE?"

" I can eat fire, it strengthens my magic. Plus its good when I'm hungry." Natsu looked ahead of them, seeing trees burning he knew that the dragons are there. Natsu walked forward. Lucy gasped when she saw the large maroon colored dragon, its shining eyes glaring down at the smaller yet somehow older green dragon. They were fighting they could see that, their huge wings banging against each others claws spread open wide, baring their fangs. Their tail whipped at the tree's slicing them down to the stump, their teeth sinking into each others necks. Blood oozed from the wounds, the older green dragon banged its large horns into the other dragon. The maroon dragon shot out flames, from its mouth searing the green dragon until some of the scales turned dark. The dragons hissed the maroon dragon swung its tail stabbing the green dragon in the leg.

Lucy made whimpering noise and Natsu glanced down at her. She looked a little uneasy, the blood and fighting maybe. The two dragons turn their large heads towards them. The green one growled, though the maroon one did nothing. The green one charged at them spreading its wings open blowing strong gusts of wind at them. Lucy fell back, as Natsu stood in front of her. His hands engulfed in flames, brought it down on the dragons head as it came very close to him. The dragon flew off knocking down the trees that got in its way, as it went up into the dark sky. Lucy stared in awe at Natsu as grinned to himself.

" That was..."

" Awesome? Haha, I know. I'm totally awesome." Natsu laughed.

" Young dragon, princess." The dragon bowed its head slightly, still looking at Natsu.

" Y-you were fighting a dragon. I-I thought Dragons..." Lucy started.

" Ah that dragon." The maroon dragon looked up at the sky, " That was one of the Dark kings creations."

" Creations?"

" You know what he is planning. About 7 years ago there was a war. You remember young princess. The war was lead by the Dark king Hades. He created some of the dragons that fought."

" I knew it was him." Lucy muttered.

" Hey, Hey! Do you know Igneel?" Natsu asked.

" Know him! Of course I do! All dragons Know each other, especially him."

" Huh?"

" You'll find out." The dragon winked. " Anyway that war 7 years ago, the king tried to create dragons and use them to fight with him to destroy the king and become ruler. His plan did succeed but control over artificial dragons and people hated him. He decided to find a way to gain more power. With that he found the ancient book."

" And now he wants the dragons to work with him, whats he going to gain from that?" Lucy asked.

The dragon shook his head. " I do not know."

" Ah dragon, I almost forgot-" Lucy started.

" My name is not dragon. You may call me Honoo." **  
**

" Honoo, I-we thought dragons couldn't come into Magnolia."

Honoo laughed, " That is true. But as long as the Dragon king is hear dragons can enter. He is the strongest of our kind, the dark fog is not as strong as you think. As long as it is weak we can enter along with our king. And I know that your King does not wish for us to leave. He wants our king, but he will not have him."

" It isn't just the king he wants, if he can't get the king he will get the prince. Who are they?" Lucy asked.

" And Igneel where is he?"

" Your father," He looked down at Natsu, " You will find him soon don't worry." The fog turned the forest darker. " I must go now, before he finds out."

" Who?"

" The king." Honoo flew off, his wings creating gusts of wind that blew Natsu and Lucy to the ground.

" Well that wasn't much help. And he didn't answer my question. Only yours." Lucy muttered.

Natsu sighed, " Well, we need to get back anyway, before Hades finds out. Then we need to tell Erza."

Lucy nodded and followed him to the castle. Unlike when they came to the forest this time was much more quiet. The castle was busy, guards running about looking around.

" Princess there you are! You know how the king does not like it when you go outside! Now you must get dressed he wishes to speak with you. It won't take long." The knight said, then ran off with his companions.

Lucy glanced at Natsu who nodded, " Go ahead, I'll go find Erza."

" Alright." Lucy walked off to her room. After watching her go Natsu walked around the looking for the red haired knight. He stopped at one guard.

" Oi, do you know where Erza is?"

" Erza? Erza Scarlet? Why do you need her servant?"

" I was just wondering," Natsu muttered flames escaped his mouth.

" W-wait, your that dragon wizard? I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

" Huh?"

" She's that way over by the gardens!" The guard shouted pointing in the opposite direction cowering before Natsu.

" Uh, okay, thanks." He rushed off to the gardens, it was closer than he thought, it was large, the grass neatly cut, and colorful flowers everywhere. It amazed him to see that Hades liked it. For a dark king to like pretty things...

" Erza!" Natsu shouted when he found the red haired knight standing by a pool of water.

" Natsu? Don't tell me you went to the forest? You know its dangerous if the king finds out you did left without permission-"

" Yeah whatever forget that, I met the dragon you know, with Lucy."

" You brought the princess?"

" Yeah. The dragon, he said Hades created artificial dragons, he caused the war 7 years ago. Did you know that?"

Erza nodded, " Yes, I was there. It was terrible, those dragons he created were evil. They kill without mercy, kill innocent people, its despicable. Hades is despicable!"

" So you two are against the king? And your both wizards?"

" Who's there!" Erza turned around taking out her sword. A black haired guy walked out from behind a tree.

" I'm Gray Fullbuster. Don't worry, I'm against the king too. I'm no spy." He said waving his hands at Erza. Erza kept her sword up.

" Gray?" Erza looked at him surprised. Gray looked at her, his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

" Erza? Flame brain?"

Natsu growled, " Popsicle."

Erza glared, " Nows not the time you two. Gray what are you doing here?"

" I work here. I wanted to stop Hades."

" Just like us."

" I became a servant, oh and before you ask, most of the people we know from our childhood is here too." Gray said. Two more people came from behind the trees.

" Mira? Loke? "

" Hey guys long time no see huh?" Loke said waving a hand.

" Hello, Erza, Natsu." Mira said smiling.

" Whoa, Mira you changed."

Mira giggled. " I'm a cook here, great right? You haven't seen me, but I'm the one who cooked the food you ate the other day!"

Natsu grinned.

" So these artificial dragons, he still makes them?" Loke asked.

" I don't know."

" Where's Lucy?" Erza asked.

" She went to see Hades. Why?"

" Just wondering, now, we meet tonight so we can fill you three in on whats happening."

" Fine."

" Meet in Natsu room."

" Why my room?"

" Because, no one would look there." Erza said walking away.

* * *

**please Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu was in his room waiting for his friends to come by. His room was still as messy as ever, he hasn't cleaned it up ever, it was probably in worse shape then when Lucy came over. There were piles of trash, clothes and broken furniture. It was 10:00PM They should be around soon. While he waited he stared out the window towards the forest. From his window you could only see the outline of the trees, it was too dark to see, he looked up at the sky, the once blue sky tainted with darkness, no sun no moon. He could barley even remember how the sun lit up the world, how the moon lit up the dark sky. The stars that twinkled at night. Its seemed forever yet its been 7 years. And it was 7 years ago that Igneel disappeared. In those years he met his friends. His best friends Erza and Gray are here with him now, which made him happy, he hasn't seen them in a while. Erza left when they were alomst 13 she was 15, then soon after Gray left to find his family. He wondered if he found them yet.

Natsu laid down on what was left of his bed, which was half, but it was still a bed, he faced the table that sat next to it. A small red book sat there. He picked it up and opened it to the first page. It was a photo album, pictures of his family and friends. Only the last couple of pages where blank. He stared at it for a few minutes and dropped it back onto the table. A knock on the door made him get up, he walked slowly over, to slowly, the door slammed open, breaking off its hinges and flew past Natsu, who stared in disbelief. Erza and the others walked in including Lucy. Erza stormed up to Natsu.

" What?" Natsu asked starting to cringe back as he saw her glare.

" We thought something happened, maybe you should hurry and get to the door. You already know the problem at hand. There was a high chance he got to you."

" I still don't understand why he wants _me_."

Erza started walking, she past a desk, the desk was also broken, she stepped on something and a wooden pole slammed into her face. She stumbled and turned to face Natsu.

" Why do you have a rake in your room?" Erza growled.

Natsu shrugged, " Hey, it was already there when I first came."

" You should clean up once in a while." Gray said smirking.

Natsu grunted then turned to Lucy, " So what happened with Hades?"

" Thats what we'll get to, but first you two explain what happened when you met the dragon." Erza said taking a seat on a chair which she thanked to God that it was broken. Everyone except Natsu and Gray sat on the floor, Gray sat on the bed. Natsu stood.

" Nothing really, we walked through the forest, We found two dragons fighting each other, spitting fire, clawing, A maroon dragon and a green one. The green one saw us then attacked us-" Natsu said.

" Then Natsu beat it up-"

" With my Fire Dragon Iron Fist-"

" Oh I remember that move, nice one Natsu." Gray commented.

" Yeah," Natsu continued," Well, it flew away, the maroon one greeted us and told us to call it Honoo. It said that the green one was one of Hades creations. Hades created artificial dragons which he used to fight in the war that happened 7 years ago, the whole purpose was to become king, well thats what Honoo said. Hades didn't like how everyone disobeyed him so now he's looking for more power."

" So now he wants dragon blood." Erza finished.

" Wait what? Why does he need dragon blood?" Gray asked. Mira and Loke looked a little shocked by what they heard.

" Apparently one with royal dragon blood has the right to rule over dragons. The only way to do that is to consume royal dragon blood, he needs the king, or prince dragon. He would need to drink it, once he has complete power over them, he will use them as slaves to make sure no one ever disobeys' him. Its crazy yes, he isn't the true king of Magnolia or Dragons, he's a murderer. Killed Kind Jude, Lucy's father." Erza gestured to Lucy.

Lucy waved.

" So your the princess?" Loke said getting up and grabbing her hand, " Your very pretty, if you have time maybe we could-"

Erza slapped the back of his head, Loke sat back down.

" Ignore him, he's an idiot."

" I am not, I'm smarter than Natsu." Loke argued, " And maybe Gray."

" What?" Gray and Natsu glared at Loke but seeing the glare of Erza they went silent.

" So who exactly is he after? The king dragon or prince?" Mira asked.

" We don't know, which is why we need to find them both." Erza turned to Lucy and Natsu," Did Hanoo tell you anything about them?"

Natsu shook his head, " He never answered the question."

Lucy nodded in agreement, " I asked him , and Natsu asked about his father, all he answered was Natsu."

" Can you tell us what he said to answer him?"

" Well I asked' It isn't just the king he wants, if he can't get the king he will get the prince. Who are they?' Then Natsu asked ' And Igneel where is he?' -

" You remember word for word?" Loke asked amazed.

" I'm smarter than you think."

" So if I think your smarter than what I think then your way smarter then I think I think?"

Lucy ignored him and went on, " Hanoo said, ' Your father,' and he looked at Natsu and said ' You will find him soon don't worry.' Then he left saying that the king will get mad."

Erza nodded, " I'm not 100% sure but I think I may have an idea based on what you said. So Hanoo paused after he said 'Your father' and went on after?"

Lucy nodded.

" Well then, we'll just have to assume its you." She said pointing to Natsu.

" The hell? Why me? I already said it can't be, Igneel never told me."

" Maybe he forgot." Loke suggested.

" That would explain why your so stupid, your dad is too." Gray laughed.

" He is not! And neither am I!" Natsu said cracking his knuckles waiting for the fight to happen.

" How can he forget to say something so important?"

" Because I'm telling you there's no way in hell I'm a prince. Do I look like a prince to you?"

" No actually you don't, but how would I know how a dragon prince looks?" Loke said.

" Whats wrong with being a prince? Lucy's a princess, I don't hear her complaining." Gray said.

" I'm not complaining I'm just saying, I can't be a prince, if Igneel really was king wouldn't he be around dragons a lot? I didn't hang around a lot of dragons. I stayed home with Wendy..." Natsu shot up.

" Wendy?"

" My sister, Say I am prince, then that would mean Wendy's a princess! What if he goes after her?" Natsu panicked, " I don't even know where she is!"

" Hades wouldn't go after her, the book said King or prince, it never said anything about queen or princess. It must mean the royal blood is only strong in the male dragon. So calm down she's safe. As long as Hades doesn't know of her existence he wouldn't get to her and use her against you."

Natsu calmed down.

" Now on to Lucy, what did Hades want?"

" Nothing really, just a little 'family' dinner." She sighed, "And he went on about his plans, nothing new. It's like he wants us to know. Oh, he did say he knows, he knows now. But I don't know what he's talking about."

Everyone was silent, until Mira broke the silence.

" We should plan who'll watch Hades and who'll go look for any info since their is more of us."

" Good plan, I think Mira, Loke and I will do for watching Hades."

" Aww, I wanted to stay with Lucy." Loke complained, " Never mind." He added when he saw Erza's face.

" Gray and you two will find the information we need. Got it? Now lets see... our group will find a way to watch Hades without him knowing, your job is easier just don't let anyone no matter who it is know where your going."

They nodded.

" Good, We'll call it a night." Erza walked out followed by Loke and Mira.

" We'll it seem's we're partners." Gray said.

" Yeah, we should do a contest, see who finds out more."

The grinned at each other, " Cool, see you guys tomorrow then. We can start looking around the Castle. I know the perfect place."

" Okay."

Natsu turned to Lucy, " Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

" Yeah, bye."

He watched as she left. He sighed and laid down on the bed.

" Igneel why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

**I think I may be busy this week, not sure, gotta test Friday, biology stuff, man I hate history. Anyway thought I'd update now while I got the chance. Tell me How I did.**

**Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Gray lead them down the hall, he stopped suddenly staring at the wall. Natsu looked from Gray to the wall and saw nothing. Confused he turned to Lucy who shrugged. Gray turned to them and grinned.

" We're here."

" There's nothing here." Natsu said.

" Oh yes there is. Here, watch." Gray touch the wall and pushed it. Cracks could be seen around the wall, shaped as a door. Gray stuck his fingers in the cracks on the left side and slid the door to the right. It was pitch black inside.

" Whoa, secret passage way." Natsu mused.

" Does anyone have light?"

Natsu's fist erupted in flames, that burned brightly. He stuck his hand in the dark and looked down.

" Seems its a very long stair way that goes all the way down into more darkness, which God knows whats down there." Lucy said.

" Which is exciting. Think of it like a little adventure."

" My life so far could be an adventure right now."

Natsu went in first, Gray and Lucy not far behind. The walls were dusty with cobwebs and markings. Natsu stopped and stared moving his fist closer to the wall to examine the strange marks. Most of the marks were covered up or fading away. What he could see was some altar like thing and a human with raised hands. Next to it was what looked like a dragon. He moved down more. The markings were carved drawings of something, he couldn't figure it out. Some was colored in paint, one picture had red splatters.

" Natsu whats the hold up?" Gray asked, clearly annoyed.

" Nothing, lets keep going." The continued down the stairs. After a while they made it to the bottom. The floor was just concrete and dirt. Webs hanging of the low ceiling and there was no light, except for Natsu's fire. The walked further in, feeling the ground vibrate under them, and then a loud shriek, like a banshee. The shriek was high pitched, everyone covered their ears and dropped to the floor. When the sound died away they got up shaking.

" W-what was that?" Lucy asked.

" Dunno, lets keep going." Gray answered.

Natsu tried sniffing the air to catch any familiar sent, he could smell something familiar but then it mixed with something else, also familiar. It started to get cold as they walked further in, and then the ground started to shake violently. Natsu heard a voice in the distance and hurried Gray and Lucy forward. As they got closer they saw light, and hid behind a rock.

" Hey, isn't that-?" Natsu started.

" Hades, yeah thats him." Gray answered.

Lucy looked around the rock to see better. What she saw was a giant green dragon and Hades, face to face.

" Natsu! Its that dragon."

Natsu nodded.

" I see, and your sure this way works?" Hades asked.

The dragon nodded, " I'm sure of it."

" Good, good. This is great!" Hades laughed.

The dragon lifted its head and peered into the darkness, looking at the rock which Natsu, Gray and Lucy were hiding behind. Then it turned back to Hades.

" Of course you can do it the other way all you need to do is add maiden blood, that way its no longer poison, but its just as dangerous, there is only a 35% chance that will work."

" I'll stick with this new way, thank you. Now do you know the king?"

The dragon shook its head, " No, but I know the prince. And he's here, in Magnolia." The dragon turned away, " I'll take my leave now, remember what I've said." The dragon walked off in the opposite directions from where Natsu and the others were hiding. They got up quickly and quietly ran back to where they came from, when the made it to the stairs they stopped to catch their breath.

" Well... it looks... like we... came to their secret meeting place." Natsu panted

" Yeah, and it seems like he's planning on his attempt to control the dragons and take over Magnolia for good." Gray said.

Lucy started walking up the stairs, " Come on we should head back before someone notices we're gone."

* * *

Natsu sat in Lucy's room waiting for her to return. She left right after they came back from the secret passage, Virgo came and told her they needed to plan for a small feast. And she was taking forever! Natsu was getting bored, and wanted her to hurry up so they can continue their information hunt. He laid down and stared at the ceiling, recalling what they heard. So far they only know one thing, Hades needs dragon blood to take over the dragons, rule Magnolia for his own greedy intentions, and for some reason those carvings on the wall were way to suspicious to Natsu. He could remember it was like a story written with pictures on the wall, but didn't make sense for no words were written.

The door opened slightly and Lucy peeked in, when all she saw was Natsu she came in.

" Lucy! Your back, I was getting bored."

" Well Hades invited some people over so we're having a feast. You need to get into Servant mode and get you butt down there before they get mad." Lucy smiled, " I have this feeling those people are working with Hades. I mean who would want to come and eat with _him." _

Natsu shrugged, " Then, I guess I'll see you then right?" Natsu said walking to the door.

" Yeah."

" Oh and, lets get Erza and Mira over here tonight ok? So we can fill them in on what we heard."

" Alright."

Natsu left and went to the kitchen where all the other servants, including Gray. They were all setting up the rather long table, and others were cooking. Natsu rushed up to Gray and started helping.

" Hey, we're gonna be in Lucy's room tonight."

" Okay."

All the guests sat down in their assigned seats, waiting for Hades to come. When he came in everyone stood and bowed then sat again. Then the discussions began.

" Thank you all for coming... I'm happy to say that my plan will come forth a week from now. All I need is to prepare. As most of you are aware that once I am officially king, and you all have done your part, you will be given a promotion, Commander of the royal army perhaps. But that would all depend on your loyalty towards me."

" Whats the point of ruling only Magnolia?" A man asked.

Hades looked at the man, " I not only plan to be king of Magnolia, but all of Fiore. The only thing that I need right now is a the Blood. And now it is time to introduce you all to my new wife and your future queen." He gestured to the door behind them as a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes walked in. " Ultear Milkovich!" Everyone clapped. Gray who was walking in with a tray, that had a bottle of wine, and small glass cups filled with wine, stared wide eyed at Ultear. Not watching where he was going, tripped over Virgo, bumped into Natsu, both falling to the floor. The small glass cups of wine smashed onto Natsu's head wine spilling all over him and the table cloth that hung down to the floor. The wine bottle landed on the table wine splashing over the guests. The women shrieked with anger as their dresses were ruined. Hades glared at Gray and Natsu as they helped each other up.

" You stupid servants! Clean up this mess now!" Hades roared.

Gray bowed still dumbstruck and ran into the kitchen to grab rags. Natsu walked away slowly hoping no one will notice him. But the king turned to face Natsu, his face red with anger.

" And YOU!" He pointed a finger at Natsu, " I want you in the cell, Guards!"

Natsu backed up, " The hell? I didn't do anything!"

" You've been causing me trouble before, this is no different, you and that black haired boy should both be punished." Hades yelled as the guards came in and took Natsu away. " Get that other boy too." He ordered.

" Yes sire."

Hades turned back to his guests, " I'm sorry for the interruptions. Ignore the mess, Its stained for good, I'll get it thrown out later. Now where were we?"

* * *

Lucy waited in her room. She didn't go to the feast, since it was more of a meeting between Hades and his group. Now she was waiting for Erza and the rest to come. The door opened and Mira and Erza walked in. The sat in the chairs. Loke came in right after. They were silent for a while until Erza spoke.

" Natsu and Gray's coming right?"

" They should be here. Natsu said." Lucy said.

" Well, they know what happened, you can explain until they get here." Loke said.

Lucy nodded and filled them in on what they saw.

" I see. Well this is what I know. To humans, dragon blood is poisonous. He said he's not going to take the chance of purifying it with maiden's blood since there is a chance it won't work. We need to know what he's going to use."

" So dragon blood kills humans?"

" It can, if the person drinks a lot there is a chance they will turn into a dragon themselves. I'm pretty sure Hades doesn't want that."

Lucy walked over to the door and opened it. She peered out, and closed it again.

" They haven't come." Lucy sighed.

" Strange, the feast should have ended by now." Mira said.

" I'll go look around. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Erza said.

* * *

**Okay, Whatcha think?**

**Review!**

**╚╗╔╝  
╔╝(¯`v´¯)  
╚══`.¸NaLu**

**╚╗╔╝  
╔╝(¯`v´¯)  
╚══`.¸Gruvia**


	9. Chapter 9

_It was dark. Too dark. He couldn't see anything, he could smell. Igneel's scent was in the air, telling him he's nearby. He looked behind him. The large castle sat behind him, the light from the top window was still on. It went out though, and the castle was almost engulfed in the darkness. He never remembered it being so dark. The moon was fading. The clouds barley visible. He walked deeper into the forest trying to catch up to were ever Igneel went. When he bumped into the familiar large red dragon he grinned. Then sat down beside him. _

_" Igneel, who was she?" Little Natsu asked._

_" The girl? That was the princess. You've seen her before." Igneel answered._

_" I did? I don't remember..." Natsu looked down and lit his hands on fire, he touched the pile of wood igniting it so he could see again. The sudden brightness blinded him for a moment. He faced Igneel._

_" It's dark." _

_Igneel nodded, " Its almost time." _

_" For what? Igneel whats going on?" Natsu asked, alarmed. He could hear the beating of wings in the distance. Dragons were approaching. He never faced a large crowd of dragons yet. In fact this is the first time he's been out with his father. Most of the time he stayed home and practiced his fire magic. Igneel looked up at the sky._

_" The war is coming. __**He **__has declared war on Magnolia." He looked back at Natsu, " I will be gone for a while." _

_" What?" Little Natsu jumped up, " Why?" _

_" I__**'**__ve been meaning to tell you, your now of age so you must know your inheritage you-" _

_A large dragon flew down in front of them and bowed its head._

_" Lord Igneel... I have news, but it is not for the young one to hear." _

_" Go now, Natsu. Stay with your mother. I'll be back" _

_" But-" _

_" Go!" _

_Little Natsu ran through the woods, trying to find his way home. He lit his fists on fire and held them in front of him. When he held them up a face appeared staring right at him. Natsu fell back, shocked._

_" W-who are you?" The man had gray long hair, making him look older than what he should be._

_The man smiled, " I've found you, but your not ready, your no warrior. But I might have use for you later when you are grown." He grabbed Natsu by the collar of his shirt, and put his large hand on Natsu's back. Natsu cried out in pain as his back started to burn, which was rare since fire did not affect him. The man finally let go. _

_" W-what-" _

_The man was gone, Natsu looked around, the pain on his back still burning. Afraid he ran deeper into the forest until he found his house. He ran inside. Grandine was sitting with his sister in the kitchen. When she saw him she smiled._

_" Welcome back Natsu. Wheres your father?" _

_" H-he stayed behind with another dragon." _

_Grandine frowned, " What did he say?" _

_Natsu shrugged, " Something about war and-" He winced,and leaned against the wall._

_" Whats wrong?" _

_" N-nothing!" Natsu smiled trying to hide the pain, " I'll just go to my room." _

_" What about dinner?" _

_" Not hungry!" Natsu shouted running upstairs. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling._

_" What war Igneel?"_

* * *

__Natsu stared at the ceiling. It was dark and cold. He sat up, his back throbbing in pain, he turned around and faced Gray who was staring at him.

" Great flame brain, were stuck in prison because of you."

" Me? Your the one who tripped and fell."

" And you just had to be standing there. Hades already hates you."

" Look icicle, I have nothing to do with this."

" Do you?"

" Hey Shut up in there!" The guard by the door shouted.

" How are we suppose to get out of here?" Gray whispered.

" HEY! WHEN DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?" Natsu shouted at the guard.

The guard turned around annoyed, " When his majesty says so. Now shut up."

Gray glared at Natsu. Natsu grinned.

" She's coming."

" Who?"

" Erza."

Gray grinned. They both heard the guards shouting and then Erza's voice.

" Let me in. I'll be guarding them for the time being."

" I'm sorry, but we can not let anyone in, not even you. Its our orders."

There was a pause until they spoke again.

" O-okay! go on in! But you only have 5 minutes to talk."

" She must of used that glare..."

" Yeah." Gray agreed.

Erza walked in front of their cell.

" Explain what happened." Erza commanded.

" Gray tripped!"

" Because I was shocked!"

" Klutz!"

" It was Ultear!"

They went silent. " Ultear?" Erza asked.

" I know her. She's my..sister. Not my blood sister, we were raised by the same person."

" So then why is Natsu here?"

Natsu shrugged, " Hades got pissed so he sent me here with Gray."

" Because he hates you," Gray pointed out.

Erza sighed, " All right you two, I'm going. I'll try to get Hades to let you out, but in the meantime, be patient... and don't you start anything!"

With that Erza left them, Gray decided to sleep. Natsu sat there staring at the bars of the cell.

" Hades... he smells familiar..."

* * *

_" _Erza! Your back. Did you find them?" Lucy asked. She's been waiting until morning to find out what happened to Natsu and Gray.

" Yes. It seems Hades imprisoned them."

Lucy sighed, " What did they do?"

Erza explained.

* * *

__Hades stood up from his desk.

" I felt it. I felt it! He's here, that boy!"

" Sire?"

" It's time, send your best knights. Bring me the girl, the princess."

" Yes sire!"

The knight ran out the door. Hades sat back down and laughed.

" I knew it would work, your will, will be mine soon. And your power will be mine!"

He opened the book and flipped through the pages until he was on the one with the picture of a dragon, and a mark.

" I knew that you looked familiar... Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

__The door slammed open and knights rushed into the room. Erza took out her sword and stood in front of Lucy.

" What do you want here? This is the princess!" Erza shouted.

" We have orders, King Hades would like to see her." One knight answered. He raised his sword and pointed it at Lucy. The other knights got into a fighting stance.

" Lucy I'll take care of them, get out of here."

" How?"

" The window. Go!"

Lucy obeyed and opened the window, she looked down. It wasn't far down, she could grab onto the branch on the way down.

" Get her before she gets out!"

Lucy jumped, closed her eyes, and reached out, hoping to catch the branch. When she did she climbed down. She heard the men scream as Erza fought them. She started to run away from the castle, but more of the knights positioned themselves in front of her. She turned back to the castle, there was no way out, so she could only get in. She ran into the castle, turning around whenever knights showed up. She ran down one dark hallway and ran into someone.

" Well, well. Looks like my knights couldn't catch you."

" Hades..."

Hades smiled and grabbed her arm, turned her around and covered her mouth.

" How about we go check the view from the roof?"

" Mmph!"

Hades laughed and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! **_

_**Please review. :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu stared into the darkness of the cell, then turned to look at Gray who was still sleeping. He sniffed the air and stood up.

" Gray?"

"Hmm?"

" Erza's coming,"

" Really?" Gray yawned and sat up, " Its about time,"

Natsu frowned

" Natsu! Gray!"

" Hey Erza! did you come to set us free yet? I'm sick of being stuck with flame brain here."

" Yes, and Natsu. You need to save Lucy."

" What! Why? Did Something Happen? Tell me! If Hades so much as touch a hair on her head I will burn him to ashes!"

Natsu grabbed the bars of the cell and melted it just enough to pull them making a large gap, big enough for him to get out.

" I'm going to find her. Were is she?"

" I don't know I sent her out of the castle, but Hades knights are everywhere."

" In that case I'll just follow her sent."

Natsu rushed out the door to find Lucy.

" Gray, go get Loke, tell him to meet up with Natsu, wherever that may be, then meet back with me outside, we need to get rid of the knights before they can go and aid Hades in whatever he's doing."

" Right!"

Gray left and hurried to find Loke.

* * *

Gray ran outside after searching the rooms in the castle, hopefully Loke was still around and not in town. Loke was standing by the outside fountain, Gray ran up to him.

" Loke."

" Gray? Whats up... wait, whats wrong?"

" Lucy, Natsu went to find her, Erza thinks that Hades went after her."

" What? I thought he's going after Natsu!"

" That's what we all thought, maybe he still is... but he has Lucy! Erza wants you to find Natsu and help him out."

" What about you?"

" I'm helping Erza, there's still knights around, we're going to get rid of them, well at least stop them from getting to Hades."

" But wouldn't following them lead you to Hades?"

Gray thought about it, it was possible that the knights could lead them to Hades, but there was also that chance they could lead them to a closed area and ambush them. Besides Erza told him to do this so he will.

Gray shook his head, " No, Erza's orders, we're going to listen to her, lets just hope Lucy's okay."

" Don't worry, I'll save her, no one shall hurt my princess while I'm still alive!" Loke ran off to find Natsu.

" Damn you Hades..." Gray muttered.

* * *

Erza stood in front of a group of knights blocking their path, the knights had their weapons out ready to fight, but the problem was, they were to scared. They knew who Erza was, their commander, but they have to disobey her, but she was strong, they were no match against her, yet they stood their ground.

" Erza, please step aside."

" You will not pass. What do you want with Lucy anyway?"

The knight shook his head, " I can't say, its the kings orders."

" Tell me." Erza commanded, " I already know most of his plans anyway, that idiot doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

" H-how dare you speak of the king in such a way!"

" King? Hades is no king, he killed your true king, he's a murderer, all he wants is power."

" That's not true, King Hades, cares for his people."

Erza laughed, " You really believe that don't you, Hades cares about no one but himself. Deal with it."

The knight charged at Erza, she punched him in the stomach and brought the hilt of her sword down on his head.

" I will say this one more time! Tell me what Hades wants with Lucy!"

They knights charged at Erza all at once.

" Fine then... You asked for it! Requip: Heavens Wheel Armor!" Erza changed her armor into a Plated armor that covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it, a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and large metal wings as well as a wing-like headband. She raised her swords in the air, " Circle sword... Dance, My Blades!" Swords appeared around her, it started spinning rapidly then it went flying at the knights in front of her. They screamed as the blades cut into their armor shredding skin and cloth.

" Who's next?"

* * *

Hades brought Lucy outside and threw her down on the pavement. Lucy stood up slowly, getting ready for anything he may throw her way, she glanced behind her, she was on the roof, one of the large cylinder buildings, In the center was a large altar painted gold, a silver statue, parts chipped off, but otherwise intact. It was a Dragon, and Lucy could guess what Hades was up to, almost. Lucy stared at Hades.

" What do you want?" Lucy asked.

" You of course,"

Lucy rolled her eyes, " That's obvious, I mean, what do you want, whats the point in all this? All you want is to be king. You killed my father for it, and now you want more power?"

" Pretty much, your father was a weak king, he cared to much for his people, wasting his power on the weak when he could be using it for himself. He could have been a powerful king, like I will be."

" Don't talk about my father like that! He wasn't weak! He was kind, he loved his people, and he did use the power for himself, all he wanted was to protect the town!" Lucy yelled.

" True... but being kind is weak, and being weak gives you no power. Being strong gives you power! And I am strong, I don't care about the petty villagers, to get power I became king of Magnolia. But that isn't enough power, no, I need to be stronger, no one will defy me!"

Long white chains from his hands, with grappling hooks at each end grabbed onto Lucy's arms holding her up in the air.

" W-what are you doing?"

" It seems you have magic power too. Good." Hades began to chant.

The air around them started to swirl, until it became windy, tornado like. Lucy began to whimper , and her whimper turned into a scream as magic began to be ripped out from her. The altar glowed.

" Finally it is ready."

Lucy gasped, " What did you do?"

" I gave your magic to the altar, its now powered and ready for the sacrifice."

" Sacrifice?"

" Enough questions!" Hades held up his hand, a ball of light appeared on his finger, " Bullet magic." The light hit Lucy, she cried out.

" Lucy?"

Lucy looked up for the person who called out to her.

" N-Natsu?"

Natsu stood behind Hades, " Bastard what are you doing to Lucy?" Natsu asked, his hands lighting up with flames.

" Boy, your no match for me, no matter how strong your magic may be." Hades kicked Natsu. Natsu fell onto the altar and looked up, Hades walked towards him, then he disappeared.

" Wha-" Natsu stopped, he felt something cold, and sharp pierce him. His hands felt something hot and sticky. Blood. " Dammit..." Natsu muttered, the world before him started spinning, as he collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

Lucy wasn't aware of herself screaming, everything seemed to go slow, she watched as her friend's limp body fall to the ground, and Hades pulling out the sword.

" Natsu?" Lucy whispered. " Natsu get up!" He didn't move. Lucy glared at Hades.

Hades laughed, " Now its complete."

Lucy frowned, " No... Th- I thought you had to drink... royal dragon blood."

" Dragon bloods poisonous to humans. You see, I used your magic to activate the altar, and this boy's-," Hades kicked Natsu, " -Blood spilled on it, its doesn't give me the power, but something just as good. You'll see, soon, but not now."

Lucy heard the beating of wings, " Ah, they are coming." Hades said happily. Dragon's appeared through the clouds and hovered above the altar and Hades.

" This boy is-" Hades began his speech to the dragons, but Lucy wasn't listening, she started tugging at the chains until it snapped and she fell to the ground. Hades was paying attention to her. She ran up to Natsu and pulled him towards her.

" Natsu..." This was the first time she realized how hot his skin was, like fire. That was normal right? For a fire dragon slayer. She noticed something shining on his back, it was glowing red. She glanced at Hades, the same was for him.

" Lucy!"

Lucy turned around, " Loke?"

" Lucy!" Loke ran up to Lucy and looked down at Natsu, " I guess I came a bit late, lets go, and hurry, we need to get him to Porlyusica."

Lucy ran off with Loke, both helping each other carry Natsu, she heard the roars of the dragons and assumed he was almost finished with his ritual. She heard Hades Laugh. The sounds of the dragon roaring and screeching reminded her about that night with her mother. Before she knew it she started crying.

" Whats wrong?" Loke asked.

" I-Its happening. Again..." Lucy sobbed.

* * *

**How was my chapter? Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm really bad with writing things even if English is the only thing I know- besides some Japanese -_-.**

**Please review :) **


	11. Chapter 11

" -he'll be fine, the blade didn't hit any vital area's."

" That's good..."

" Hey, Lucy, will you tell me what you meant? That its happening again?"

Natsu sat up quickly, he winced and fell back down when his body started to burn, he looked up at the two familiar faces, then at the lady with pink hair. The woman with pink hair glared at him.

" Don't move, you'll just reopen the wound, I won't help again if you do that."

" S-sorry... Lucy?"

Lucy looked down at Natsu.

" You-, I... Man I suck!" Natsu groaned, " I was totally useless."

Lucy shook her head, " It's not your fault, what happened," There was a howl outside the building and the woman with pink hair looked out the window.

" Whats happening out there anyway?" She asked.

" Hades, he's gained power from the dragons, but it doesn't make sense, without dragon blood in you, you can not control them..." Loke said.

Lucy looked at Natsu.

" Natsu lift your shirt."

Natsu looked at her blankly, " Huh?"

" Lift your shirt, I saw something flash, after you got stabbed."

Natsu lifted his shirt over his head, he heard a gasp from Lucy and Loke, Porlyusica came by and looked. " What? What is it?" Natsu asked.

" Did you know you have a red mark that glows?"

Natsu shook his head, " I knew there was something but not a mark, it always burns at night. Whats it look like?"

" Its a dragon, biting its tail, the glow is red like blood." Lucy said.

" Do you remember when you got this, when it first started to burn?"

" Not really, just that on _that _night, some old guy grabbed me, and then my back started to burn. But I don't remember who the old guy was. Just that his scent is in the air."

Loke took a step towards Lucy, " Lucy, I think its time, you should be able to fight with these," Loke tossed her some keys.

" Keys?"

" You have magic, you should be able to use these, their celestial beings, you call them out and make a contract, they'll come to your aid when you need them."

The door opened, Virgo stepped in.

" Virgo and I are from the celestial world,"

" No way... so your saying I can summon you?"

Loke nodded, " And I'll need to go back again soon, Virgo and I have been out too long."

Lucy nodded, " Thank you, Loke, Virgo."

Natsu tried sitting up again, " We should go take a look outside, From what I can hear, Hades is making a speech."

" Y-"

" I have good hearing." Natsu interrupted. He stood up still wincing.

" We can leave Hades to his speech out there, its not important, what we should do is find Erza and Gray."

" Fine."

Natsu followed Lucy out the door and into the Hall. They walked down passed the kitchen and into the indoor garden. Thats where they found Erza.

" Erza!"

" Lucy, Natsu! What happened?"

" Hades, he has the dragons on his side." Lucy said and started to explain.

" I see,"

" And Hades he should have the same mark as Natsu."

" But what does it mean?"

" We don't know..."

Natsu gasped.

" Natsu? Natsu whats wrong?" Lucy asked.

Natsu lifted his hand, his arm was covered in Ice, and the cold was burning his skin. " Ice. Why is there ice?"

There was a loud roar outside and a scream.

" Thats Gray!" They ran towards the screaming.

Hades was standing on the balcony above a crowd of people and a dragon hovered over him, its wings were on fire, flapping against the air, fire shot from its mouth and at Gray who was standing with his Ice Canon. Hades arm was frozen with Ice.

" Those who go against me shall burn!" Hades yelled over the screaming, " Do you all understand? Now kneel to me!" Hades laughed. One by one the people dropped to their knees. Natsu stood there the ice on his arm melting away slowly, but he stared blankly at everyone.

" Come on guys, lets get back inside before Hades notices us." Lucy said.

They started to walk away, but Natsu didn't move.

" Natsu. Natsu! Come on we're going!" Erza yelled.

Natsu turned slowly and looked at her, at first she thought something was wrong, but then he answered, " Sorry, I think I kinda spaced out." Natsu laughed it off.

He followed them into the castle.

_"Whats going on? I could've sworn something was telling me to come, but come where? And I didn't know they were calling me. It was so quiet..." _Natsu thought.

" Where's Gray?"

" I saw him run in here, that's another reason why I wanted to come back in here."

" Hey guys."

" Gray! What were you doing? You attacked Hades right?" Erza asked.

" Well yeah, and it hit him, but then that dragon came and he attacked. "

" Yeah we saw that part,"

Gray looked at Natsu, " Wait, why is your arm frozen?"

" ..."

Gray looked at Erza who shrugged, " I'm guessing there's a connection between them, if you attack Hades, it hurts Natsu too. But I'm guessing only if you use magic that would happen, I saw it somewhere in a book."

" If we search something from books leave that to me." Lucy said.

Erza smiled, " There's a lot of books in the library, but you wouldn't be able to find the ones we need fast enough. That's why one of my friends are coming here."

" Levy?" Natsu asked, " Her scent is near, and someone else' s, Gajeel?"

" Who?" Lucy asked.

" Their are friends, you'll like Levy, she likes to read too. But Gajeel's kinda..."

" Kind of What?"

Natsu stared at them blankly again.

" Natsu!"

" Huh?"

Lucy and Erza frowned. " You spaced out, again."

" I did?" _"strange I don't remember... whats wrong with me?" _Natsu thought.

" Yes, you did."

" Are you sure you're okay? You didn't hit your head did you?"

" No, wait yes, no."

Lucy looked at him questionably.

" I mean yes i'm okay and no I didn't hit my head." Natsu said.

Lucy didn't believe him. Natsu turned away, " I'm going to my room."

" Fine, but stay away from Hades." Erza said.

Natsu nodded.

* * *

**Okay how was this?**

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

Natsu walked into his room, which was somehow spinning before his eyes, he felt sick, his head was pounding, and his back was burning. He curled up on his bed and tried to sleep. The pain wouldn't go away, it was like something was clawing its way into his mind. At first he thought a hot shower would do it, but he was afraid of passing out, he didn't want his head to hurt anymore than it already did. He tried thinking of something that bored him, to keep the pain of his mind, it work for a while anyway.

_" Come on...you can't hold it off forever..."_

Natsu opened his eyes and stumbled off his bed, he fell back and crashed into the drawer. Natsu grabbed at his hair.

" What? What's wrong?" Natsu said to himself.

_" Boy." _

_" You I know You!" _Natsu thought.

_" Yes. You do. Will you let me?" _

_" Let you do what?" _

_" Give me permission boy." _

_" I won't, I don't know what your talking about."_

_" Say yes. Or do you want more pain?" _

_" This? This is nothing." _

Natsu walked over to his door and opened it.

_" You can't resist me. I'm already in your mind." _

" Yeah, I know." Natsu said and walked off into the hall.

_" Fine, you leave me no choice." _

Natsu stopped walking. Waiting, was it him or did the room get darker? Natsu turned around and headed for the stairs.

_" Wait, why? Why am I going this way?"_ Natsu thought.

_" Will... Your will..."_ Natsu's head started to pound again, the room got dimmer, as he climbed the stairs to the top. He walked down to the middle of the hall. And stood in front of the large door.

_" Now, come in. "_ The voice laughed, making Natsu's head hurt even more. As he opened the door, and walked in, Natsu noticed that the sound around him was getting louder.

_" I know I was doing something, I was going to do something, something before I came here. But... what was it? "_ Natsu thought. He blinked and looked at the man in front of him. " _And him... I know him... but, I can't remember. He looks so familiar." _

The man smiled at him, " Natsu Dragneel, you are the prince of the dragons, you are also my friend, together we will rule our people."

" Our?"

The man nodded, " I'm your king, but no need with the formality, you and only you, may call me Hades, not King Hades."

The room got darker and all Natsu's thoughts disappeared.

* * *

_" _Okay everyone we're going to dinner, but be careful of Hades, he's even more stronger than ever. His magic power is immense." Erza said.

" Alright, we'll go to my room after and find out what to do right?" Lucy asked.

Erza shook her head, " No, I know Hades have power over the dragons, but he's like their ruler right, not mind controller, so we'll go see that dragon you met before."

" Oh Honoo?"

" Yes, Dragons are ancient beings, they have more knowledge than humans."

" I see so then we'll see what he knows?" Gray asked.

" Right. But when we meet outside the castle, be aware that Hades guards and his dragons might be around watching."

" Okay."

They walked towards the kitchen, already it was crowded with people. Hades stood talking to a group of people. Lucy looked around.

" Where's Natsu? Is he still in his room?"

" I think he's sick, let him rest." Erza answered.

They took a seat and watched Hades walk over to the table, people started to take their seat also.

" Today, I am truly king!" Hades said, " And now we do not need to fear the dragons, they are our servants."

_"H_e's_ lying to the people. That's just like him," _Lucy thought, she saw Ultear, " _And Ultear, she's Gray's sister, why is she with Hades?" _

_" _Now lets eat, afterwards we will go outside I have something to show all of you." Hades finished talking and sat down. Mira came out of the kitchen and placed trays of food on the table. She looked at Erza, Erza walked over to her and began to talk.

Everyone began talking, dinner seemed to take forever before people finished the third course of food,Hades stood up once again.

" I'll be back everyone, in one hour we will all meet outside, I will come out on the balcony later. For now enjoy the desserts." Hades walked away.

Lucy went to join her friends, she already finished eating, and didn't plan on staying any longer, as she got up the room went silent as everyone else got up and faced her. They bowed, " I'll be going now, you may continue eating." Lucy said, they all sat down and started talking again. Lucy sighed and walked to Erza.

" Great Lucy your here, now we need to wait for Gray to finish bringing out the desserts."

" We're going outside now, we'll see what Hades wants to show everyone first, then go to Honoo." Mira said.

Lucy nodded, " Okay."

They walked outside after Gray came to join them, it was windy, knights were walking around as usual. Someone walked behind them.

" Gee-hee."

Everyone turned around, to face the tall, muscular man with long, spiky black hair,kept slicked back, he had many piercings. A slightly short girl with a slender build with blue hair the top cut short and the bottom longer, tied up with yellow bandanna around her head.

" Well if it isn't Gajeel Redfox." Gray said.

" Hi Levy!" Mira said waving to the short girl.

" Hey Mira! Erza! Gray! How have you been?" Levy asked.

" Good, and we would still be if Hades wasn't king. Were have you guys gone to these past years? " Gray asked.

" Traveling," Gajeel answered.

" Still trying to find some of the dragons?"

Gajeel nodded, " It seems as we started heading here, we saw some dragons fly here, whats going on?"

" Um, so your Levy McGarden?" Lucy asked, as the rest started to fill Gajeel in.

" Yup!"

" I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Nice to meet you. Erza tells me you like reading too."

" Lucy, your the princess right, well I do love reading, my magic is solid script. Can I call you Lu-chan?"

" Sure, Oh, I know, after we stop Hades, you can stay and live in the castle, I have this large Library."

" Really? That's great Lu-chan! I've been waiting to read in forever. Since Gajeel and I went on a trip, I haven't had time to read."

" Well that makes two of us. Even though It hasn't been forever since I read. Hades became king, I started using the library more often. Then when I met Natsu, I haven't had the time."

" So what do we do now?" Gajeel asked.

" We wait, Hades will be here in at least thirty minutes." Erza said.

" So we just sit here now?" Levy asked.

" I guess, " Lucy said.

* * *

Hades walked into his room.

" Its time to go." Hades said, " Are you ready?"

" Yes..."

" Then lets go." Hades led the way up the stairs, making their way to the top. He opened one door and stepped out. It led outside onto the balcony, below people were walking around, chatting. It was crowded and loud. Hades cleared his throat and spoke.

" Is everyone here? Only members who live in the castle may stay. Everyone one else will leave now!" Hades yelled.

People stopped talking and looked up, some left before they could get into trouble.

" As I said before during dinner, I have something to show you. Actually it isn't something, but someone. Someone special, you must all respect this person as much as you respect me. Or you'll feel my wrath. For he has as much power as I. The one who brought us the protection of the dragons is here."

* * *

Lucy watched as Hades spoke, after he finished his sentence someone walked up behind her, she gasped, along with the others.

" This here, Is the true prince of the dragons, he has given me power over them, This is Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu walked closer to the edge of the balcony and looked out at them then turned around.

" Natsu, what is he doing with Hades?" Lucy asked.

" That idiot! Doesn't he know what he's getting himself into? After this I will personally beat him up!" Erza said.

" I don't get it, that's Salamander? He let Hades get the dragons? How could he? His father was Igneel a dragon!" Gajeel roared.

" He isn't a servant anymore! From now on he is a prince, but of course not the prince of Magnolia but of the Dragons! We will finally live without Fear!" Hades yelled.

Everyone cheered, Lucy, Erza, Mira and Gray stared in shock. Gajeel growled, and Levy didn't know how to react.

"Natsu..."

Erza ran into the castle after everyone left, she ran up the stairs and approached Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel and Levy followed behind, Mira left to the kitchens. Erza glared at Natsu, who looked at her, but wasn't really looking at her.

" Natsu. Explain why you were with Hades! NOW!" Erza commanded.

Natsu just stared at her, his eyes looked empty.

" He's our enemy Natsu what are you thinking?" Lucy asked.

Natsu stood there,

" What do you mean? He's our friend..." He answered.

* * *

**How was this? Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy stared at Natsu. She didn't know what to think. This wasn't the Natsu she knew. He looked so empty. He stared at her, or rather through her. What was he thinking?

" Okay Natsu, we get it. You're trying to get on Hades good side, to find out how to break that little bond of yours, but seriously, just tell us. You don't have to keep it a secret." Erza said.

" I'm not acting."

" Natsu! Just quit with this, this acting! Just come back, we're going to see-" Erza covered Lucy's mouth, and shook her head. Natsu turned around and headed for the large door.

" Natsu get back here! Hades is the guy we're fighting! You're his enemy, he's _your _enemy."

Natsu stopped and shook his head, " No, your wrong. He's not my enemy, and if he's yours then I guess your my enemy. I'll have to fight you."

Erza ran up to Natsu and raised her fist, she tried punching him, but he dodged and punched her with his fiery fists.

" Natsu hit Erza?" Gray asked, shocked.

" Fire Dragon..."

" Guys duck now!"

" ROAR!" Flames shot through the hall burning the walls. Gray made a giant Ice shield, blocking the flames, but the ice was quickly melting.

" Natsu..."

The flames stopped, Natsu turned around to face Hades.

" It seems you guys aren't getting along. All of you quit fighting in this hall, you're ruining my walls." Hades said, " Natsu come on in." Natsu walked into Hades room, Hades followed in after.

Lucy turned to Erza, " Why did you cover my mouth?"

" That isn't Natsu, not anymore, you can't just give away information."

" What do you mean that's not Natsu? "

" He is Natsu, but he's not there anymore, Hades did something to him. We'll just have to do this without him." Gray said.

" You're telling me to leave him with Hades? You don't even know what He'll do with him!"

" We know he won't hurt Natsu. Hurting Natsu will hurt himself."

" We can't leave him! We can tie him up, defeat Hades somehow, and he'll go back to normal right?" Lucy asked.

They frowned, " We don't know that yet."

Lucy glared at them, " But-"

" Lucy we still need to find Honoo."

Lucy stormed off, Gray tried to go after her, but Erza held him back, " Leave her, we should go."

Gray nodded.

* * *

Lucy slammed her bedroom door open, and slammed it shut. All the slamming caused books from her shelf to fall, making a mess on the floor. Lucy jumped on her bed and laid face down.

" I can't believe this... Natsu, what did that man do to you?" Lucy yelled into her pillow, " I hate this! Stupid Hades! Why do you have to make such a big problem? I hope you-ugh." Lucy yelled, she couldn't find words to express her hatred.

Lucy closed her eyes hoping to sleep.

* * *

" This is the forest? And your sure this is were they saw Honoo?" Gray asked.

" No... I'm not sure where exactly they were but its in this area of the forest. They pointed it out to me?" Erza answered.

" A dragon will not show up unless it wants to." Gajeel said, " And I'm sure this dragon doesn't want to be found."

" Maybe he doesn't know anything." Levy said.

" Or maybe he's under Natsu's influence, and is ordered to stay away." Gajeel said.

Erza walked deeper into the forest, leaving the others, until they noticed and ran to catch up. Gajeel stopped and jerked his head to the side, sniffing.

" Gajeel?" Levy asked, " Do you smell something?"

" Yeah, I smell fire, and pine, close to Salamanders scent, but not quite. " Gajeel said sniffing the air, " I think, its a fire dragon."

Erza stepped towards him, " Where is it?"

" This way," Gajeel said and walked off to the right of Erza. The air got warmer. Erza walked ahead, changing into her fire empress armor just in case. A large maroon dragon sat in the clearing, its head was turned to them.

" You must be his majesties friends, are you not?" The dragon asked.

" We are, and you? You are Honoo?" Erza asked.

" It is."

" Can we ask you a question?" Gray asked.

" I don't know, can you? " Honoo replied with a question.

Gray sighed.

" Where is Igneel? Better yet where's Salamander's sister Wendy?" Gajeel asked.

" Ah, Igneel, he is around here, he is mighty, do not bother him, if you do not want to be burned to a crisp. And as for Natsu's sister, she is in Magnolia,"

" Magnolia? If she's here, why couldn't we find her, and why couldn't Gajeel find her scent?" Levy asked.

" She is the sky dragon slayer, the air is her weapon."

" Oh," Gajeel said.

" What?" Levy asked.

" Wendy probably used the wind to scatter her scent, maybe that's why I couldn't sniff her out." Gajeel explained.

" Then... how do we find her?"

The dragon stayed silent.

" Happy!" Gray shouted.

" Happy?" Levy asked.

" Yeah you know, Natsu's cat? The blue one that flies and talks?"

" Oh! Happy!" Levy said, " What about him?"

" He's hanging around with Wendy, maybe you can sniff him out Gajeel?"

Gajeel started sniffing the air, " hmmm... I think I found him, though his scents not strong." Gajeel said, " I think he's not there anymore, we should hurry before his scents completely gone."

They ran out of the forest, the closer they came to Magnolia they noticed something, bright flames on some roofs of the houses.

" Whats going on?"

" Its fire."

" Gajeel, Levy go find Wendy, Gray and I will go check it out."

* * *

Lucy got out of her bed, the sound of running knights outside her door woke her up. She opened the curtain, rubbing her eyes, she looked out. The city below her was burning, she looked up to the sky. Dragons. Lucy ran for the door. Memories of her mother, and the war flashed through her mind.

" I...Guess... History Does repeat itself..."

* * *

**Sorry for the short, little chappy, Please review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy ran outside, the people ran screaming, ducking as fire balls crashed down upon their homes. The mothers grabbed their children and made way for safety. Lucy stared at the bright flames. A green dragon flew down to meet her. It smiled baring its fangs. Its forked tongue flickered in and out of its mouth.

" Burn to ashes human!" It opened its mouth, a ball of fire started to form. Lucy ran as fast as she could. She turned when she heard the dragon fly. Erza stood behind her, in her flame empress armor. Gray was beside her.

" There you are Lucy. The towns under attack. I think Hades is making his move." Erza said. " I'll take care of the dragon."

Lucy nodded, " Where's Levy and Gajeel?"

" Their looking for Wendy, Natsu's sister. She can Heal, and there might be a lot of casualties." Gray said.

" I see..." Lucy looked down at her feet.

* * *

" You sure she's suppose to be around here?" Levy asked looking around a corner of one house.

" Yeah, Happy's scent is around here. Then it leads out of the city. But I don't think Wendy would leave." Gajeel answered, " If she's not here, we'll just go back, and figure out how to beat the sense into Natsu."

" If she's not here, we'll just go back, and figure out how to beat the sense into Natsu."

" Natsu-nii?"

Gajeel and Levy turned around. A little girl with blue hair tied up in two pigtails walked over to them.

" Ah! Wendy!" Levy ran up to the girl.

" Hi Levy-san! Gajeel-san." Wendy smiled, " You were looking for me?"

Levy nodded, " The towns under attack. People are hurt. I think, Erza wanted you to help heal."

Wendy nodded, " Okay! I was a little bored, being by myself. Carla and Happy always fly off with each other. But their so cute together!"

" Yeah, anyway, kid. We should be heading back." Gajeel said.

Wendy looked up at Levy, " You said something about Natsu-nii."

Levy frowned and looked at Gajeel. He shrugged and started walking. Levy followed along with Wendy, " He's kind of... not himself right now."

" You can tell me! I mean, he's my brother, I can take anything, good or bad. And this is bad isn't it?"

" I guess. You know Hades right?"

Wendy nodded, " Yeah, Grandine always had something to say about him. He's a bad man."

" Yeah well, He did something to Natsu, we're not sure. And then he's got these artificial dragons, and he's attacking the towns people right now."

" You can leave them to me." Wendy said.

They arrived at the town.

" No way... half the towns already burned to ashes." Gajeel said.

" Ice Make: Cannon!"

A dragon fell from the sky. Gajeel, Levy and Wendy looked at Gray, who stood smiling.

" And they say fire's better than ice." Gray grinned.

Wendy ran up to Gray, " Gray-san!"

" Hey Wendy. " Wendy turned around to face Erza, and a blonde haired girl. She ran over to them.

" You must be the princess! That's great! I'm a princess too! Princess of dragons!" Wendy cheered jumping around.

Lucy glanced at Erza, " She knows about that?"

Erza shrugged and got back into her fighting stance. " Here comes more dragons."

Wendy looked up shocked, then stared at Erza, " W-wait... those aren't artificial dragons."

" I know, as long as they attack this town... I will not allow them to hurt anymore people." Erza said, she jumped up and slashed her sword at one dragon.

" No! Please, don't kill them!"

" Don't worry. We won't" Gray said smiling.

" Levy go with Wendy and help the injured!" Erza ordered.

" A-alright. Come on Wendy. " Levy grabbed Wendy's hand and ran off.

" Grrr..."

" Wha-" Gray turned around, just in time to be punched into a wall by a flaming fist. " Gah!"

" Natsu!" Erza shouted, she turned back to deflect a dragons tail.

" Salamander!"

" Hey, hey..." Natsu smiled. He kicked Gray and jumped back to punch Gajeel. Gajeel grabbed Natsu's fists and drew back his head ,

" Iron Dragon Roar!" A tornado of metal slammed into Natsu and pushed him back.

" Fire Dragon Wing attack!" Natsu threw a flame like slash at Gajeel. " Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu slammed his hands together and threw a large fireball, it exploded on Gajeel. Erza turned around.

" Natsu!"

" Now, now Natsu... don't go destroying them yet. I want to enjoy this show." Hades said stepping between Natsu and Gajeel.

" Hades!" Gray and Erza growled. Erza ran over to Gray and helped him up.

" I'll take care of Hades, you try talking some sense into Natsu." Erza whispered. " Gajeel, the dragons!"

" Leave 'em to me."

Erza stepped in front of Hades, " Prepare yourself Hades."

" Amaterasu formula 28." Hades made a massive spherical shock wave. Erza changed into her Adamantine Armor, she used the giant shield to block the attack. Erza quickly changed into her flight armor and used her now immense speed to get behind Hades and attack him directly with her sword. But the attack didn't make it. Erza stepped back next to Lucy.

" Wouldn't hurting Hades hurt Natsu?"

" No, not with weapons, only magic remember?" Erza answered.

Lucy nodded finally recalling what Erza had said to them before. Erza watched Gray yell at Natsu.

" Natsu come on man snap out of it! Hades, remember you hated him! He made this place dark and evil, and made your family disappear! Remember?"

Natsu responded with a flaming kick to Gray's side.

" Dammit. That idiot!" Gray gasped, " Ice make: lance!" Ice like lances fly towards Natsu who engulfs himself in flames melting the ice before it could reach him.

" Erza, is it me or is Natsu's flames getting darker?" Lucy asked.

Erza studied Natsu's now dark red flames, it use to be a bright orange red. Erza frowned, " It is darker..."

" Ice make: Floor!" Gray froze the ground, before Natsu could move, the ice caught onto his feet unable to move, Gray kicks Natsu. Erza glanced at Hades. She noticed his foot had a bit of ice, and he seemed to be getting tired. But not quite.

" We'll weaken Natsu. Then take out Hades." Erza said, " If we weaken Natus, then Hades will get weak too, and that will give us the perfect chance." '_Hades isn't making a move, he must be up to something...' _

" Alright." Gray grinned, " This will be a test, lets see which of us is the strongest." Gray declared.

"..."

Gray frowned, " Oh right, you're not really listening are you?"

" ... Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu charged at Gray.

" Ice Make: Shield!" Natsu's fist collided with Gray's Ice shield. The shield cracked and Natsu's fist hit the side of Gray's face. Gray flew back and crashed into Erza.

" Dragon Slaying Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade." Torrent of blade-shaped flames appeared before Natsu heading in Gray's and Erza's direction.

" Shit!" Gray shouted.

" Requip! Adamantine Armor." Erza changed, and brought forth her large shield blocking Natsu's flames. Natsu charged once again aiming his fists at Gray getting ready to punch him, but before his fist could collide with his target, Lucy moved in between them. Natsu's fist stopped right before it hit her.

" Stop it! Natsu! Snap out of it! This isn't you!" Lucy yelled.

" Lu-" Natsu started, and shook his head, " No..."

" Natsu go ahead and use full force." Hades commanded. The mark on Natsu's back glowed. Natsu hissed with anger and glared at Lucy, Gray and Erza. Lucy saw the change, Natsu's skin turned scale like, though it didn't change in color. His flames burned darker, turning almost black, his canines grew long into fangs, his nails sharp, large red wings appeared from his back and a somewhat demonic looking tail with flames. This was Natsu's half dragon form. He looked up at Lucy. She trembled as she looked at him. She wondered if he looked this scary when he wasn't under someones control.


	15. Chapter 15

Natsu stared at Lucy, with that cold stare, his black snake like eyes looked straight into hers. He spread his dragon-like wings and flew upwards stuck his tongue at them childishly, and flew up to the tower. Gray coughed and glanced at Lucy.

" Come one, lets follow him." Gray said running for the castle's front door. Lucy ran after him, holding one of her keys in her hand. Once they made it to the top of the tower, the watched as Natsu held his arms to pet one dragon that was sitting next to him. The other one, a green dragon, on the opposite side, stared at them and made a deep growl in its throat. Natsu glanced to the side, not surprised that they were there and flung his arm out at them, his pointer finger pointing at Gray. The Green Dragon launched itself at Gray.

" Ice Make: Shield." Gray's Ice shield took most of the damage, but Gray was still knocked back, his shield cracking.

Lucy held out the key she was holding, " Open, Gate of Twins, Gemini!" Two individual twins of a single Celestial Spirit both small alien-like creatures with sky-blue colored bodies and two antennas appeared. " Gray, buy me some time will you? Gemini transform into me."

" Okay!" Gemini said.

" Alright leave Natsu to me." Gray said, " Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" Gray grabbed his sword of ice and charged at Natsu, only to dodge the green dragon that still blocked his way. The dragon whipped its tail at him, Gray slashed at it with his sword, cutting right through the tail, the dragon screeched.

" Gray-sama!" Gray turned around as he heard his name.

" EH? Juvia!" Gray back stepped.

" Gray-sama! Juvia wants to help! Leave the dragons to Juvia!" Juvia yelled.

" J-Juvia, what are you doing here?"

" Juvia said Juvia wants to help so Juvia is here to Help." Juvia answered.

Gray sighed, " Alright, I'll leave the dragons to you." Gray said and ran off to confront Natsu.

" Yay! Gray-sama is happy! Juvia won't let Gray-sama down!" Juvia turned to the dragons and glared, " Water Slicer!" Juvia made blades of water attack the dragon before her, " Water Lock." A large mass of water, that contains no oxygen inside captured the two dragons and suffocated them.

" This won't hold for long... Gray-sama!"

Gray attacked Natsu with his sword, slashing until it finally gazed Natsu's arm causing it to bleed, but Natsu grabbed the sword with flaming hands and started to melt it.

" Idiot it'll take forever to melt this sword." Gray smirked.

" Fire Dragon... Roar!" A pillar of hot dark red flames struck Gray destroying his ice sword and pushing him back. But Gray was ready for that, he created a ice shield and smirked.

" Ice Make: Ice Hammer!" A giant spiked Ice Hammer appeared above Natsu and smashed into him, knocking him to the ground, Gray pinned him down and held a newly made sword at him.

" Come on Natsu, I don't want to hurt you... actually I do, but ... ugh, anyway, just snap out of it." Gray said shaking his head.

" You...snap out of it... don't cha see? Hades is a great king!" Natsu smiled looking up at Gray, " He wants to help, he wants to help... help... save the dragons."

" You idiot..." Gray said, Natsu erupted in flames, now darker than ever, and hotter, Gray jumped back not wanting to get scorched.

" Fire Dragon iron Fist!" Natsu charged at Gray, who also charged his sword out to the side, Natsu punched Gray and in return Gray slashed the sword across Natsu's chest. Natsu gasped and Punched Gray across the face. Natsu head butted Gray, and stepped back grinning, not caring that his shirt was covered in blood. He grabbed Gray's arm and lit his hands on fire, burning Gray's arm. He snatched Gray's sword and stabbed him in the shoulder. Gray grimaced and put his hands on the floor, grinning.

" Ice Make: Floor," The floor froze beneath them Gray shoved Natsu a bit, but it was enough, Natsu slid backwards falling flat on his back. Natsu got back onto his knees, Gray stood behind him sword pointed ready to defend himself.

Lucy nodded at Gemini, " We need to get this right...I'm sorry Natsu... Gray watch out!" Lucy held hands with Gemini who was transformed as Lucy.

" _Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!" **_

Natsu stood up wide eyed, Gray tried backing up as stars surrounded them one star slammed into Natsu, he fell, but the magic was dispelled when a dragon flew straight into Lucy knocking her and Gemini to the ground. Juvia cried out.

" I'm sorry! I can't hold them back much longer!" Juvia yelled. The dragon once again locked in a bubble of water whipping its half tail madly. Natsu fell back, Gray's sword sinking through his stomach, Natsu coughed and tried to stand, but fell back down. Gray tried holding him up, tried pulling the sword out, but instead broke it to shards.

" Natsu!" Lucy got up and ran to them, Juvia followed shouting.

" Gray-sama! The dragons!" The now once again free dragons charged at them, shooting fire balls. Gray held out his hands,

" Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray held two curved swords and attacked the dragon, the dragon flew up higher before it was hit.

" Sky Dragon Roar!" A tornado like pillar hit the dragons sending them tumbling back down to the tower.

" Wendy!" Gray yelled. Wendy ran to them, " I thought you were healing the others."

" I was, but there's no one left to heal, so I decided to come help. Even though I'm not a great fighter, But I'm a Dragon Slayer, I should be able to hold off against them."

" Alright In that case let me help." Lucy said, " Open Gate of Lion, Leo, Loke!" Loke appeared bowing to Lucy.

" I'll help Wendy-chan for you, Lucy-san." Loke said and faced the dragons along with Wendy, " O Regulus... Grant me your strength! Lion Brilliance!" Loke's body was covered in light, blinding the dragons who shrieked.

" Sky dragon's crushing fang!" Wendy swiped her fingers across the dragons, wind slashing at them. Natsu got up slowly, slowly walking behind Gray and Lucy. His body covered in dark flames, his eyes as snake like slits glared at them, he raised his fists.

" Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Gray and Lucy turned around, a giant fire ball collided with them. Loke ran to help his master, Wendy finished off the dragons and followed Loke.

* * *

Erza faced Hades, who was grinning. She charged at him, changed into her Flight Armor and sped past him, turned around and changed quickly into her Black Wing Armor, she brought down the sword across his back tearing open his shirt. With his back bare she could see the mark, dark purple, unlike Natsu's that was red, but the symbol was the same. Hades turned around and pointed his fingers at her.

" Bullet magic."

" Requip: Purgatory Armor," Erza changed into a black spiked armor and a huge broad sword. She slashed the sword across his back cutting the mark. Hades glared at her and returned an attack grabbed her arm and flung her to the side, Erza changed into her Black Wing armor and brought her sword down his back shredding his skin and erasing the mark. She smiled to herself. Hades cursed and backed up. A dragon flew down beside him, but it was blown away by Gajeel's punch. Hades kicked Gajeel and headed for the castle. Erza ran after him, a dragon blocked her way.

" Hades!" Erza yelled.

" Don't worry, its not over yet." Hades said and disappeared into the castle.

Erza slammed her sword onto the ground, " Dammit."

* * *

Natsu backed up and gasped loudly. Lucy and Gray looked to each other.

" Natsu?" Lucy asked.

" F-Fire D-Dragon Roar!" Natsu shot a pillar of Dark red fire. Lucy and Gray jumped out of the way. They watched as Natsu's appearance change back into his normal human self. He shook a bit and backed up more.

" o-oi!" Gray yelled.

* * *

_" Uh... My head, feels like its splitting, It hurts...why does it hurt? It's, it's so dark... dammit why the hell is it so dark. Dark and cold." _

_" Attack them..." _

_" What? Attack who? Wait, who's in my head. Ugh, dammit... " _

_The darkness shifted, it's blurry but Natsu could make out four figures. Three females and one male. They looked familiar, but Natsu couldn't figure it out. The Images flashed through his mind. A blonde girl, crying, a blue haired shorter girl stood behind the three others, the other blue haired girl holding onto the black haired teenage boy. Natsu looked up, and opened his mouth. Then the images disappeared and he was back in darkness. His whole body aching. _

_" W-why...why does it hurt?" _

_" Fight them... you must fight. Don't you want to find your father?" The voice in his head asked._

_" Igneel..." _

_" Natsu!" Another voice yelled... too loud, his head was hurting more. His chest and stomach were burning. He coughed... coughed blood? Natsu looked down at himself. The world around him suddenly came back, he was no longer in the dark. The blonde girl was crying._

_" Natsu..." _

_Natsu stared trying to remember he shook his head slowly... He opened his mouth. Only one word came out, he couldn't remember where it came from but he felt like he had to say it so he did._

_" Lu-Lucy..." And the world went black again._

* * *

__Lucy and Gray watched as their pink haired friend open his mouth and still staring blankly at them.

" Lu-Lucy..." He fell back over the edge of the tower.

" Natsu!" Lucy ran after her friend, now falling, she jumped off the tower after him.

" Lucy!" Gray shouted running up to the edge watching both his friends fall.

Lucy grabbed the now unconscious Natsu's arm, and held him close. She grabbed one of her keys.

" Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" In a puff of pink fluffy clouds a pink haired girl in cotton clothing stood below them on the ground.

" Aries! " Lucy shouted.

Aries held out her hand, " Wool Cushion!" Lucy and Natsu fell onto the pink puff of cotton landing safely, Lucy looked up to her celestial spirit.

" I'm Sorry!" Aries apologized.

Lucy smiled, " Thank you, Aries." Aries disappeared in a pink cloud. Lucy looked down at Natsu.

" Lucy!" Lucy looked up, Gray made it to the bottom on his Ice kite. Lucy started to tear up.

" H-he's gonna be okay...right?" Lucy asked looking back down at Natsu.

" Yeah." Gray tried reassuring her. She smiled, " I'll take him inside so Wendy can heal him, okay?"

Lucy nodded and watch Gray lift Natsu, she followed him inside the castle.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy watched Natsu stir in the bed. She's been inside her room, she let Wendy and Gray put him here since his room was no place to be in, it was still messy. Erza was looking around for Hades, he was a threat and always had been. Lucy hated him even more. He tried to hurt her friends, friends she made, she's been alone for the 7 years since her father died. She watched Natsu's eyes slowly open, he blinked a couple times and tried to sit up.

" Hey, careful, your still hurt." Lucy said.

He looked at her, and looked out the window beside him, " How?"

" You were fighting Gray, Hades had you under some spell. Are you...okay now?"

Natsu looked at her again, " ... I-who are you again?" Natsu asked shaking his head. Lucy sat up straight.

" I-Its me, Lucy. Remember?"

Natsu shook his head, and leaned against the head board of the bed, " S-sorry..."

Lucy walked over to the door, " Wait here, maybe Erza can help you remember." Lucy said and ran out the door.

_' He forgot?! Hades, I'll make sure he dies! That spell messed with Natsu's head too much, its no wonder he forgot. But...' _Lucy thought to herself. It hurt, her first friends she's ever made in years, forgot her? Lucy bumped into Gray who was just standing in the middle of the hall with Wendy.

" Lucy?" Gray looked up at her.

" Where's Erza and the other's?" Lucy asked.

" Uh, probably looking for Hades still, why?"

" Natsu woke up-"

" He's awake?" Gray asked suddenly alert, " Finally, now its time for me to fight him!" Gray yelled running down the hall.

" But Gray-san! You just fought Natsu-nii!" Wendy yelled running after him.

" W-wait!" Lucy shouted running after the both of them.

Gray kicked down the door and walked to Natsu.

" Hey man, didn't think you'd wake up, " Gray said, " How about you and me fight right now?"

" Huh?"

Lucy ran in with Wendy, " Gray! Why'd you have to kick down my door?" Lucy asked annoyed. Natsu and Gray looked at her.

" Lucy?" Natsu asked, " Who's this guy?"

Gray looked at him shocked, " Dude, quit the act."

Natsu glared.

" No Gray, he can't remember, the effect of Hades spell probably hasn't worn off yet, its nice to know he's not controlled like before." Lucy said sadly.

" Oh..."

" Natsu-nii, do you still remember Dad?" Wendy asked.

" Dad?"

" Igneel."

Natsu thought for a moment, " Is...is he red?" Wendy nodded, " Large with wings?" Wendy nodded again, " A-a-"

" Dragon."

" Yeah, a dragon!" Natsu exclaimed.

" So he remembers a dragon but he can't remember us..." Gray said.

" Don't worry Gray-san, Natsu-nii only has a temporary memory loss, he'll be fine if he rests, by then the spell should be completely dispelled." Wendy explained.

" Well that's good to hear." Gray said, " By that time, I'll challenge you once more." Gray said to Natsu and walked off. Natsu tilted his head to the side and laid back down on the bed turning away from the door to face the wall. Lucy sighed and sat back down with Wendy.

" Do you think, you two will ever find your parents again?" Lucy asked.

" Yeah! Of course, I already found out where Grandine is, its Igneel I can't find." Wendy said.

" Oh, well I hope you two can be with them again." Wendy smiled, " But we'll want to stay here with you too!"

" Huh?"

" We're your friends, besides once this is over you'll need help when your queen."

Lucy smiled, " Thanks...for being my friend."

* * *

_Blonde...Blonde... He knew her, he did... Blue, blue... he knew her too. And the black, he knew him. They spent time together before the chaos. Lucy. That name, it was stuck in his head. _

_" Don't you remember me?" Her voice echoed in his mind. Remember her? He remember her as a blonde girl nothing more. No, he knew her, when he first saw her he... _

_" Lucy, Y-your Lucy Heartfilia, princess. I-I fought Hades, he's...he's that evil king dude. And-"_

* * *

Natsu's eyes shot open he sat up fast, a little too fast. His stomach throbbed. He turned to see the blonde girl sleeping, she was kneeling on the floor her head on the bed he was laying in. Natsu smiled.

" Yeah. I totally remember you now."

" Mmmm." Lucy stirred. Natsu got out of the bed slowly trying not to shake the bed. He stood by the window and looked out.

" Strange... why are the buildings burnt to ashes?" Natsu asked himself. The town was still dark as usual. Natsu continued to look out of the window.

_' Wait... why would Lucy ask if I remember her? Did I miss something? " _He thought to himself. " _I remember walking down the hall, right after I had that headache, but nothing after that. Maybe I fell asleep somewhere?" _

" Nnn- Natsuuu..." Lucy muttered in her sleep, Natsu turned around and looked at her. He smiled. He walked over to the other side of the room, just passing the door when it slammed open hitting him. Gray marched in not noticing that he hit something, or someone. He walked over to Lucy's sleeping figure and grinned, he glanced at the bed, and back to Lucy. His eyes widened and looked up at the bed again.

" Whoa, where's Natsu?"

" Right here you ice freak!" Natsu yelled rubbing his nose when the door slammed open once more and Erza walked in.

" Who's shouting in here?"

Natsu slammed the door closed behind her in response. She turned around and glared at him.

" Hey, you slammed the door first! And you hit me." Natsu said. Erza ignored him and walked to him, standing in front of him. Natsu sweat dropped and to a step back. Erza grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

" Glad you're back."

" H-huh?" Erza hit his head.

" That's for making us worry."

" What?"

" Natsu?"

Everyone turned their heads, Lucy was awake and sitting on the bed.

" Hey." Natsu waved smiling at her. She blushed and smiled. Natsu faced Erza again, " So, what happened?"

" Lets just say you weren't yourself." Gray said.

" And the town?"

" You and some dragons burned it." Erza said.

Natsu stared at her letting the information sink in, " M-me? " They nodded, " I don't remember that."

" Figures, the flame brain can't remember anything." Gray said.

" You say something?" Natsu said lighting his fists on fire but let the fire out once he saw Erza's glare. " Hades?"

" He's in his room upstairs. Well, at least that's where he went. I didn't see him leave, and its been a whole day, he should have come out by then." Erza said.

" Oh."

" By the way Natsu, your sister is here." Lucy said happily.

" She's here? You found her? How?" Natsu asked.

" Gajeel." Gray answered for her.

" You mean metal face? Whats he doing here? I though he was traveling around with Levy." Gray didn't answer. Natsu gave up on the question and moved on.

" Where is she?"

" Helping Porlyusica heal the injured. She helped with the first aid during the battle, but now she has to help with the ones that need more attention." Erza explained walking over to the door. " You go ahead and rest Natsu, Gray and I will search around Hades room." Gray followed Erza through the door, leaving Lucy and Natsu alone.

" So, I hurt them... didn't I?" Natsu muttered. Lucy looked at him.

" You did, but, its not your fault. You wasn't yourself, it was Hades." Lucy said watching Natsu jump on the bed and sit down. " Hades was... controlling you through magic. Some kind of link. I think Levy's still looking into it. I'll go find her." Lucy said walking over to the door, " You can come down for dinner soon okay?" Natsu nodded and watch her leave.

" I let him control me, dammit, how weak am I?" Natsu asked himself, " I won't let that happen again, I'll take down Hades. He made me hurt my friends."

* * *

**Review Please! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

" I want to tell her," Natsu said stubbornly. Gray and Erza sighed at the request.

" But she's not apart of it, she has her own life, and we have ours. Whats the use of telling her?" Gray asked.

" It hasn't been long since I met her, but... She's... her life its kind of like ours you know? Her parents were killed, your's died, Erza's past was hard too. All of our lives had been hard. That's why we formed a group and made a pact, remember?" Natsu asked, they nodded, " I think she deserves to know, so she know she has a family, and that..."

" Alright." Erza said.

" Huh?"

" I said alright, I think Lucy's family, no matter how much time we spent together its long enough for me. She's like a sister to me,"

" She's a sister to me too," Gray said, " It would be a shame if she couldn't spend time with us after this is over."

" Well, I've been thinking, why don't we stay here? We have no where else to go, Well once I find Igneel I'll have my home, but I'd rather be around here, so we can all be together."

" I agree, but we should get Lucy's permission to stay, it is her castle,"

" Then it's settled," Natsu smiled, and ran out the door.

" Wait! Natsu take it easy you haven't recovered fully yet!" Erza yelled after the pink haired dragon prince.

" Don't worry!" Natsu shouted back.

He ran down the hall looking for Lucy's room, when he finally made it he opened the door without knocking, earning a kick to the gut from Lucy.

" Knock before entering!"

" Aw, come on Luce, I didn't see anything."

" Yeah but I could have been changing," Lucy said, " No more barging in like that unless its an emergency!"

Natsu pouted, which Lucy found cute. Natsu moved closer to her, enough so he didn't have to talk so loud.

" Hey Luce, you know how I told you how my family disappeared when the dark fogg came, and how I was found by Hades and became a servant?" Lucy nodded, " I guess I should probably tell you my whole story, so you know how I met Gray and the others, if you want. We have nothing else to do at the moment anyway, since Erza still needs to learn where Hades is hiding."

" Sounds good, I'll tell you my story in return." Lucy smiled.

Natsu grinned, " Alright. Well after the fog came in and before Hades found me, I wondered around the streets, it was only for a couple years you know. I already told you I've been alone for 6 years, well what I meant was, I was always alone for 6 years out there or here as a servant. I wondered the city for 3 or 4 years. And during that time I met Gray. He didn't have parents, they were killed in the war, we became 'friends' but more like rivals. We met Erza and the others too. We stayed together, ate, slept, played, protected each other. We didn't leave each others side, not once. Where one goes the rest follows. Well not to the bathroom of course, but we didn't go to far from each other. We were always afraid of Hades. I never knew any other king personally, all I knew at the time was, He wasn't the king. The king I heard about was kind, he cared about his people. This man was cruel killed the people who betrayed him, or talked about him. People would turn in others for money. It was a bad time. I could only imagine how hard its been on you. I mean the time the others and I were with each other, there was still war. It wasn't as bad as the one that nearly destroyed the whole castle but... anyway, while we were together we made a pact, or a promise. We swore to protect each other, that we were family and when one is hurt we all hurt. You know? In the end we created a name for our group. Fairy Tail."

" That's so sweet," Lucy commented.

Natsu smiled to himself, " Yeah well, our group didn't get to stay together as you can tell. We got separated. Hades came into town with an army threatening the people, he took me and I became a servant. I didn't know what happened to the others. They probably ran off, loosing each other. But most of us are here now. Soon we'll all be together again like a family again. And Lucy, whether you like it or not your apart of it."

Lucy smiled, " I like it, don't worry about that. I'm sorry for what Hades did to you guys."

" It's nothing really, no one was hurt which I'm glad they didn't. Hey Lucy, is it alright if we stay here. With you? I don't want to leave a family member. We want to stay with you, either in the castle or nearby."

" Sure! I'll be happy if you guys stay. I never had any friends until recently. I'll start from my beginning. Well my mom was telling me a story, when she left I saw light outside my window. I looked out and saw a huge dragon and a small boy. He was playing with the dragon. He looked up at my window clearly seeing me, although I couldn't see his face well I knew he was smiling. He said hi to me, and we made a small conversation. I invited him to come over and play one day, he said he would. Natsu... That boy was you. I know it now. You never came though, but that doesn't matter, you're here now. I just remembered all this recently, I've met dragons before. I don't remember everything that happened yet, but one day we were attacked. My mother ran with me to a room telling me I'll be queen, how a prince will help me save the kingdom. You know thinking about it now the only prince I know is you, the dragon prince. There is no other prince that I've heard of in any stories. Just about how there's a dragon king and a dragon prince and so on. There was a battle outside, I was taken by one of the guards to saftey. The last thing I saw about that situation was a blue-green claw, knocking over the wall, my mother disappeared behind it. That was the last time I saw her. Soon after my father told me she was killed. And a couple days after he was murdered, by Hades. That is when the fog came in, black and eerie. I was scared back then, it was the last time I saw the sky and the sun, the night sky and the stars. Everything beautiful about this place was gone in less than a day. Nothing much happened, after that. Hades didn't let me out of the castle, I wasn't aloud to make any friends. I was miserable. But I still had hope. And one day I just happened to pass by the room in which you were held. That's when I met you, my first friend." Lucy blushed when she finished her story.

" I'm glad we did meet..." Natsu's eyes met Lucy's and his face turned red, " Uh, because if I didn't then you would still be alone and I would never have found most of my friends again."

Lucy giggled, " Yeah, I'm glad we met too." _But also because.. _Lucy thought to her self. Lucy shook her head, still smiling. " Alright, You guys can stay in the castle, when Hades is gone of course. You know, I'm kind of scared to become Queen, I feel like I won't be ready."

" Hey, you'll find out if you're ready or not when the time comes. For now, lets chill," Natsu said, " Oh, I guess I'll go meet Wendy. Haven't seen her in years."

" Alright, see you later." Lucy said good-bye to Natsu and watched him leave. Natsu ran off down the hall and down the stairs, until he made it to the indoor garden. It was warm in there, and it was cold outside. Natsu walked through some bushes, where his little sister stood, staring at a bush full of red roses. She looked up smiling and ran up to Natsu.

" Natsu- nii!" Wendy jumped onto Natsu who hugged her.

" Hey Wendy. You got bigger!" Wendy smiled.

" So did you. You're so much taller than I remembered."

" It's been 7 years. You were what, 5?"

Wendy nodded.

" When the fog came, you guys disappeared, where were you?"

" Grandine and I took Happy and Carla and took shelter in a abandoned house, Igneel was gone, We didn't know where he was. I used my magic to cover my scent, so no one would be able to find me. No Dragon slayers, or the dogs. We stayed there for 7 years, the house was in the forest. Near our home. I sent Happy and Carla to get food and items we would need. "

" All that time you were so close, and I couldn't find you guys." Natsu muttered.

" I'm sorry Natsu-nii. "

" No, its fine. I'm glad your here now. Is Grandine still here?"

Wendy nodded, " She's in the house, we can go visit her if you want."

" Yeah, Maybe she can help find Igneel."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. **

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the late update, I've been sick since Christmas and still am. But I can type my stories again so I'll try updating like usual. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

" So this is the house you stayed in?" Natsu asked his little sister.

" Yup. Grandine should be in here." Wendy said opening the door.

" Who's there?" A voice asked.

" Grandine it's me Wendy!" Wendy yelled running up to her mother.

" Wendy! Your back," Grandine looked up at Natsu, " and who's this?"

" It's nii-san mom, don't you remember him?"

Natsu scratched the back of his head and grinned, " Hey, it's me Natsu."

" Natsu? I'm sorry, I don't know any Natsu's."

" W-wait. I'm Wendy's brother. Don't you remember me?"

" No, I'm sorry. "

" But mom its Nii-san! You remember the day the dark fog came in, we all got separated, Natsu-nii's been missing ever since!"

Natsu grabbed Wendy's shoulder and shook his head, " She doesn't remember me. I'm not surprised though, it has been 7 years. Anyway, do you remember Igneel?"

" Of course he's my husband why?"

Natsu sighed, " I'm your son, half fire dragon and fire dragon slayer, also the dragon prince... I've been looking for you guys for 7 years. Igneel the most though. I can't believe he's the king of all dragons, why hasn't he told me? Wait, I'm sorry you still don't know me and I'm ranting." Natsu laughed to himself.

" The last I've been with my husband was 7 years ago, but he's come by for visits until recently. If you truly are my son, forgive me. I can not remember that much about 7 years ago. I can barley remember the time I spent during that time. "

" I don't know, I have a feeling Hades has something to do with her memory, I mean he has messed with my head, made me forget my friends and all..." Natsu told Wendy.

" I think he has to nii-san. Mom's been talking about you for the past 6 years, but then she stopped. I thought she gave up, but who knew she'd forget. I'm sorry Natsu-nii,"

" Nah, its fine. Lets focus on finding Hades and try to get Grandine's memory back. Then we can focus on finding Igneel."

" Alright."

" Sorry for bothering you, we'll be leaving now." Natsu said and ran for the door.

" Wait!" Grandine called, " Please, if your my son I'd like to help you,"

Natsu paused, " You could... if Igneel ever stops by, keep him here, don't let him leave. I want to talk to him." Grandine nodded.

" Good luck," She said.

* * *

Erza wondered around the castle, it was her job to guard the castle but at the moment she didn't trust any of the other knights. Most were loyal to Hades, the rest were still loyal to Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's father the true king. Erza was one of the firsts, besides Lucy, that found out about Jude's death. She didn't witness it as Lucy had, but she saw the terrible death he went through. Thinking about it still pissed her off.

" Curse Hades!" Erza yelled in frustration. She made her way to Hades room. She stood in front of the Large door that separated her and the room. Her right hand grabbed at the sword that hung in its sheath against her waist while her left hand opened the door. She slammed it open as fast as she could drawing her sword at the same time. She stepped in ready for any attack Hades might make. She stood in an empty room, no one not even a knight stood inside. There was no King, guard or servant. Erza walked around sheathing her sword.

" This is strange, I saw Hades walk in here before, he hasn't left once." Erza said.

" It is strange isn't it Erza? "

" Gray? "

" That would be me," Gray answered, " I was looking around, I came by here once it was empty then too. "

" I saw Hades walk in here and ever since he never left. Now he's just gone, no one in here."

" Maybe he changed rooms?"

" If he did one of the knights would've told me."

" Well Hades does know your against him. Maybe he told them not to tell you?"

" I don't think he left. The bed's been used." Erza said walking past the large bed to the table by the window. It had the book on it. The same one she read before.

" I remember you said you read about the dragon prince in here. Its only about dragons, his plan already failed with Natsu why does he still have it?" Gray asked.

" Maybe... maybe he hasn't failed yet." Erza said grabbing the book, " The only reason Natsu became himself again was because I cut the mark on Hades's back. It was the same mark that Natsu has on his back. He still has it doesn't he? Hades can easily make another mark on himself. If he does that, Natsu will become the other Natsu again. We'll need to do something about Natsu's mark and keep him away from Hades."

" We could cut the mark off," Gray suggested.

" No, we'll try to do this without hurting him first."

" Aw come on, he can take it like a man." Erza glared at him, " Alright, Alright I was kidding," Gray said leaning against the wall. It shifted and Gray fell to the ground, " Whoa, I found a secret passage way. Should've known he'd have one. Every evil person has one, well at least in books."

" And when do you ever read?"

" Hey, I read... sometimes. I'm not Natsu!"

Erza sighed and took a step towards the hidden door, " I'll go down, you wait here."

" oh no, I'm coming with you." Gray said.

Erza thought for a moment and decided to let him come along, " Don't make any loud sounds."

They walked down the dark hall which was lit dimly by candles which stood on its post on the wall. Their walk ended when they reached an old wooden door. Erza opened it only until there was a crack and peeked through. When she was sure no one was in there she opened it the entire way. Gray followed her as they made their way through the small room. On both sides there was a metal door. One was opened and the other locked. Erza was sure Hades or some other person was behind the opened door so she made her way to it, but stopped when she heard voices. She stood by the wall motioning to Gray to stay move against the wall.

" What is it?" He asked.

" I hear voices be careful, they might come this way." Erza answered. Gray kept quiet and listened. He heard the voices, but it didn't sound like a Hades. It was more like a man, maybe younger than the current king. Someone was calling out, for help perhaps. Gray moved towards the door. Who ever it was he wanted to see for himself, if this person was someone he needed to fight.

" What are you doing?" Erza hissed.

" I'm going to check. It doesn't sound like a bad person. Don't try to stop me, I have a bad feeling about this."

" Fine, I'll come with you. If it turns out to be a member of the palace, and the imperial guards, then we'll fight and make a run for it. And later you'll get a beating from me." Erza said, " Are you still sure you want to go?"

Gray hesitated but nodded. He walked in. Immediately he knew what the place was. A dungeon. No prisoners seen so far. He heard the voice, it was louder than before. He could make out the words.

" Please...let me out... its been so long... I can't take it." The voice came from the end of the hall. Gray quickened his pace and made it to one cell where the voice came from. It was dark to make out the face of the person inside.

" Your the only prisoner. Who... who are you?" Gray asked. The man moved a little closer to the light. Gray could see a blonde beard. A man in rags.

" Someone... thank you, I've been down here so long... please let me out."

" Who-" The man moved into the light Gray's and Erza's eyes widened as they recognized the man, " No way."

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry this is short. DX**

**I'll try to update like normal.**

**Thank you to those who read this far and reviewed, I appreciate all your comments and critics.**


	19. Chapter 19

" Y-your-"

" Your Jude Heartfilia, but, You died. How are you still alive?" Erza asked walking up to the cell.

" That would be Hades work I'm afraid."

" But, he's the one that 'killed' you."

" Indeed, but he gave me some drug to make me look as if I were dead, he dumped me in here after."

" I see, well we need to get out of here before Hades comes, then you can talk to Lucy again."

" Lucy? Is she alright? Hades didn't hurt her did he?"

" No she's fine," Erza reassured him while Gray froze the bars and broke it.

" Now come, we need to hurry."

* * *

Natsu ran into the castle Wendy following behind. He needed to help his friends fine Hades, because when he does, not only will he defeat him, but he'll get answers too. Natsu ran through the hall where he stopped in front of the large door leading into Hades room.

" The doors open..." Natsu stepped in and started searching.

" There's a hole over here Nii-san!" Wendy shouted. Natsu walked over to her.

" Someone's in there." He said sniffing the air, " Erza, Gray and some old dude I don't know." A blur of red and black rushed passed him. Natsu turned around to face his friends. He smiled.

" Hey guys!"

" Natsu?"

" Good your here, help us will you?"

" We need to get him to Lucy's room before Hades finds out we're here."

" Who's that?"

" You don't know?" Gray asked.

" Never seen him before."

" This is King Jude, Lucy's father." Erza answered.

" Lucy's old man? I though he was dead,"

" So did we. But enough talk we need to go, _now._"

" Alright, lets go." Erza and Gray lead Jude down the hall, while Natsu went ahead to see if anyone was coming. They made it to Lucy's room with no trouble. Natsu opened it.

" Lucy~" He called, instead of getting yelled at like before a book was thrown and hit his head, " Ow,"

" I told you, knock before entering." Lucy muttered, " Hey E-" Lucy stared at the man behind Erza and Gray.

" Lucy! I'm glad your alright," Jude said walking over to his daughter.

" Dad? I-I though you were dead."

" Hades mad it look as if I were."

" If your alive... what about mom?" Jude frowned.

" Your mother died, that day. I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy looked down, " Oh. I thought so. Was it Hades? Did he kill her?"

" It was the dragons he created. The ones that destroyed half of the castle years back. I was stuck in the dungeon after that war, I'm sorry you were left alone."

" Its fine. I met Natsu and the others because of it, " Lucy said, " But I missed you."

Natsu shifted, " Hey, uh, will you continue being king after Hades is gone?"

" Yes,"

Natsu grinned.

" Well we'll let you two catch up. We'll be searching for Hades but call us if you need anything."

" I'm the princess, I can get what I need." Lucy smiled.

* * *

Hades walked into his room and growled, picked up a book and threw it on the floor. He walked over to the secret passageway leading into the dungeon.

" He's gone! Someone entered my room and freed the prisoner!" He said he turned to his guards, " Why didn't you guard my room? You good for nothing Humans!" He yelled killing one guard with his magic. The other looked at him frightened.

" I'm sorry sire, we didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to enter without permission."

" Well clearly there is someone stupid enough! Did you forget those kids? "

" No sire I didn't."

" Then why did you leave your post?"

" I don't know sire."

" You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YOU LEFT YOUR POST?" Hades yelled.

" I'm sorry sire! It won't happen again!"

" Of course it won't happen again, " Hades said and raised his hand and pointed it at the guard, " Bullet magic,"

* * *

" Wendy, why don't you go back and stay with Lucy?"

" Why?"

" Your a dragon slayer, you can fight. Can you protect Lucy for me when ever I'm gone somewhere?" Natsu asked, " Since I won't be there all the time. I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

" Alright Nii-san. Be careful!" Wendy said and ran off. Natsu continued his search which lead him back to Hades room.

" There has to be more in that secret room, not just a dungeon. I smell something... something more familiar to me." Natsu muttered. He stepped closer to the door. Natsu turned around fast when he heard a small click. But when he turned around, nothing was there. He started to turn again, back to the door, but his eyes caught something shining, something bright. Natsu stared into the direction of the light and squinted when it became to bright. Bright until the entire hall was filled with the light. And everything went white for Natsu but he could still see a figure walk towards him.

" I have to do everything myself don't I?" It said.

* * *

**Well, I'm done with Finals, but just when I though tests were over with for a while, I have to take the exit exam... the one you take in sophomore year, if you fail you take it in junior year and senior year until you pass, if you fail then too, then you don't graduate -_-. I'm just glad it isn't hard. **

**Then I have an English project, read a book with your group members... Hope my group members actually do something.**

**I don't know how often I'll update, but hopefully more frequently when the exam and project are done with. **

**Man I can't wait until Spring break and summer, even though I hate the heat.**

**Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Natsu walked through the hall, hurrying to get to Lucy. That's what he needed to do. It was his top priority. But for some reason, he didn't know why he needed to get to her. His feet just moved on its own. And...wasn't Hades the one he needed to get to? Natsu felt as though something was pulling him to Lucy's room. Like a magnet getting attracted by metal... or the other way around. Instead of fighting it and thinking about it, Natsu decided to go with the flow. Which is why afterwards, he regretted it. It was like everything that happened after he met her, has never actually happened.

Natsu opened the door to the room, to his relief Lucy was there. But why did he need to see her?

" Lucy..." Lucy turned around to face him. She cocked her head to one side. Natsu paused, something didn't feel right.

" Who?"

" Its me Natsu."

" I'm sorry I-I don't know any Natsu's."

Natsu frowned, he knew something was wrong, but what? It was like this happened before. Grandine? Right this happened to his mom. Which meant, if Lucy really did forget him, then there was no point in trying to get her to remember. He knew that but...

" It hurts," He muttered. " Why?"

Lucy cocked her head again and frowned, " Are you talking to yourself? How weird."

Natsu turned and faced the door. " Should I? Or should I just stay here."

" Hey, Pinky, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

" This ain't right." Natsu said and rushed out the door. Natsu started to remember, he was going after Hades, and then. That light. What was that light. And the person. He knew that person.

" Hey, do you know where your going?" A voice asked.

Natsu stopped running, and faced the familiar black haired man. " Gray."

Gray blinked in surprised, " How'd you know my name?"

Natsu frowned. Him too. Natsu decided to ignore him and kept running. Ran until he met most of his friends, who all seemed to forget who he was.

" This is Hades work, like he did to me and Grandine. But it doesn't seem real. Its like." Natsu thought for a moment. "That's it! Its _not _real!"

* * *

He awoke in a dark room. Natsu moved his hands up, or at least tried to. It would move that far, it was tied down by a chain. Natsu knew where he was now. A dark room, chained to the floor, it was the dungeons. Natsu looked out through the bars that separated the outside from the inside of the cell he was put in. It was to dim to see much, but he could make out a shape, standing by the cell. A knight perhaps.

" Hmm, I see you're awake. The king will speak to you shortly." The knight said.

" How did I get here?" Natsu muttered, " What do you want with me?"

" I brought you here on orders," The knight responded.

Natsu let out an annoyed sigh. It seems he'd have to wait until he got answers. Hopefully it was quick. He wanted to get back to the others.

" Wait... the king?" The knight nodded.

The king was coming to him, he didn't need to find him. Now all he needed was to find out what he wanted. Once he got out he'll tackle the king, bring him down and claim victory. Natsu laughed to himself. It was impossible to do. No matter how strong Natsu thought he was, the king had an army at his ready, not only that but all the dragons in Magnolia which included the ones made by him.

Natsu waited in the dark, thinking of ways he could take down Hades with no problem. If he could just get himself to change into the half dragon mode, he'd be fine. But he always had a problem doing it, how he did it under Hades power was a mystery to him.

Natsu looked up from this spot in the cell. He heard footsteps echoing down the hall. The knight that stood guard turned and bowed and stepped away. Natsu knew this was Hades. He held a torch in his hands , stepped into the cell and held the torch in front of Natsu's face. Natsu squinted from the sudden light, but his eyes adjusted. He saw Hades glaring at him. Clearly not happy. Natsu smirked.

" Whats up? So called king?"

Hades ignored him, " I hear you've been looking for you father before you became a servant here."

Natsu frowned, " What of it?"

Hades smiled, " Well, I thought I'd give you some good news. Knowing your the dragon king's son and all. " Hades said innocently, " I know where he is."

" Y-you do? Where is he? " Natsu demanded.

" Somewhere within the castle of course. But that's not what I came here for. You see I had a certain prisoner and somehow he disappeared from his little cell. Do you know where he is?"

" Don't know who your talking about." Natsu frowned.

" Of course you don't." Hades sighed, " That's what they all say. ' I don't know what your talking about'. Don't give me that crap boy." Hades hissed holding out a whip. Natsu chuckled. It was the same whip he used before he met Lucy. Natsu wasn't just going to give away the location of her father, he needed to stall while Erza helped the others relocate the king. Natsu looked up at Hades and smiled.

" Sorry, don't know what your talking about."

Hades roared in anger.

* * *

" Hey have you seen Natsu?" Erza asked Lucy.

Lucy looked up, " No, didn't he go out to look for Hades? He's probably around somewhere."

" Well he's got to be nearby. " Gray said, " Anyway its not safe here. If Hades finds out your dad's gone we'll all be in trouble. Lets find a place for him."

" But where?" Erza asked.

Lucy stood up and smiled, " I think I have an Idea. We'll take him to Grandine's house. Natsu's and Wendy's mom. I'm sure Wendy will lead us there. Her place is in Magnolia but far from the castle."

" I'll get Wendy, wait here." Erza said as she left the room.

* * *

" It seems you're of no use to me." Hades said. Natsu looked up. " I'll send you to your father. Hmph. You should thank me. After all your years of searching I'm leading you right to him." _' This should keep him busy for a while.' _Hades grabbed Natsu and dragged him deeper into the dungeons. They were going down under the castle and the dungeon. Hades stopped walking, and Natsu looked up. They were in a large room, Natsu heard a growl and shook of Hades, stood up and peered into the darkness. A red claw dug its way out to them. Then another, and a head.

" Igneel!" Natsu exclaimed.

Hades laughed to himself, " Have fun, kid." he said and left, closing the door behind him. Natsu stared at Igneel. Natsu's short excitement came to an end.

" Somethings not right. You smell like him, you look like him. You are him... But you aren't." _'Same like me huh?' _

Igneel opened his jaw.

" Shit!" Natsu ran out of the way as fire shot from the dragons mouth. " I see. Making me fight you. Dammit. How do I get you back to normal?"

Igneel blew out more fire. " Well, I guess this could be some good practice, right Igneel?" Natsu grinned, " I'll try not to hurt you so bad.

* * *

" You want to keep him in our house?" Wendy asked.

" Is that alright? We need him to stay somewhere safe. If Hades found out he escaped he'll try to get rid of him so no one will know the actual king still exists." Erza said.

" Why didn't he just kill him in the beginning?" Gray asked.

" Probably to show him what he's doing to Jude's kingdom." Erza answered, " Is it alright Wendy?"

" I'm sure Grandine won't mind. I'll show you the way. Follow me." Wendy said and walked out of the room.

* * *

" Of course he can stay! It a pleasure to meet you Sire. Please your welcome to stay as long as you need. Its not as nice as your palace but I'm sure it'll be fine." Grandine said.

" As long as I'm here you may call me Jude. There's no need to address me as ýour highness' or 'sire'. " Jude said. Grandine bowed and smiled.

" Are you kids going to stay also?"

" No, We need to help Natsu." Erza said.

" I see. Be careful,"

" Hold on, " Jude said, " There's something you need to know. It's how to get the spell on all the dragons, maybe even Mrs. Grandine, to break."

Everyone looked at him, " What is it?"

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Hope you liked this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

" Igneel, Your so strong!" Natsu commented dodging Igneel's Tail and fire breath. He counter attacked with his own dragon roar. '_ But he's not using his full power'_ Natsu Thought, ' _That's good, well in here it is, if he used he full power he'd destroy the whole castle but it'd be so much fun if we were fighting outside like old times._' Natsu laughed to himself. Igneel's dark eyes watched Natsu as he ran around dodging the attacks Igneel sent his way. To Igneel, Natsu was like a tiny fly that he wanted to get rid of. The massive dragon sucked in the air and Natsu paused.

" Aw, come on, don't tell me I jinxed it." Natsu jumped as high as he could aided by his flames that shot from his feet, increasing the height of his jump, until he reached Igneel's face. " Fire Dragon's Wing Attack." Igneel backed off, losing his balance for only a short time. Once he regained his balance he roared, he roared so loud the ground shook and the walls started to crumble. Natsu grinned. Igneel did his own fire dragons roar. Natsu sucked it in.

" All right Igneel, Fire dragon's brilliant flame" Igneel took the hit. But the damage wasn't as great as Natsu expected. Igneel slashed out with his claw and destroy the wall behind Natsu. The rocks which made the wall fell blocking the hold, and the only way out. Natsu groaned.

" You know, maybe I like fighting you when your not under someones control." Igneel bared his fangs, and lashed out with his tail. Natsu jumped over it, but was knocked down by Igneel's second blow, a swipe of his claws, connecting with Natsu's forearm as he blocked.

Natsu ran behind Igneel, hoping that the large dragon wouldn't be quick to turn around, he used his Dragon's Breath on Igneel. Though the attack still did little damage. Igneel turned around, whipping its tail side to side, waiting for Natsu to make another useless strike.

" And I hate how I'm just talking to myself right now..." Natsu muttered.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were currently running through the castle. Their objective was to reach the top, where the altar is. Hopefully Hades didn't destroy it, though that was unlikely. According to Grandine, that altar could be the source of a magnetic field that brought dragons, and took away their will, making them the perfect mindless weapons Hades wanted. If they were to destroy it the dragons would regain their senses and hopefully leave to wherever they came from.

" Why did Erza have to make us go? What if Hades is there? Wouldn't it be better if Erza, Gray or Natsu went?" Levy asked.

" Erza and Gray did say they had to do something about the dragons terrorizing the town. Beside's I could take down Hades no problem at all." Gajeel said grinning to himself.

" And Natsu?"

" Can't say where _he _is. I bet he's burning down some dragon's of his own. The salamander sure knows how to destroy things. And I ain't going to be out done by him." Levy rolled her eyes.

" I wish Lu-chan could at least have come with us."

" Why? Can't stand being alone with me?"

Levy walked faster to the staircase. But she couldn't out walk Gajeel. Her small size made it harder to get ahead. And running would only end in tripping. Gajeel just followed her. When they reached the top of the tower, they stared at the altar. It was still in one piece. Levy walked up to it. Gajeel stepped ahead of her and reached, with one hand, out to the altar and tried to touch it. An electrical shock ran up his arm, and a magic barrier surrounded them. Levy glanced at him. Gajeel stared at her with his mouth open.

" Its magic like mine, I'll be able to undo it soon. Just sit still and don't touch anything."

* * *

" Why send just Levy and Gajeel?" Gray asked.

" Because, The dragons are still on the loose. We can't let them destroy the town." Erza said.

" But... Only dragons slayers can defeat them."

" ..."

" You just sent one of them off. And Natsu is probably out somewhere fighting some dragons of his own. But we'll need some here with us."

" True." Erza said, thoughtfully.

" She didn't really think this through did she?" Lucy muttered.

" Excuse me? Did you say something Lucy?" Erza asked.

" Uh, Nothing!" Lucy said, " But, if they succeed in destroying the altar there's no need to kill the dragons right?"

" I never said we were killing them. Remember they are fighting against their will. We're simply going to defend the town from being destroyed any further."

" I don't think it will be easy, destroying the gate. " Gray said, " Hades wants his army of dragons, so he's bound to show up there right? Do you really think they can handle it by themselves?"

" Uh... I didn't really think that far ahead."

" This isn't like you Erza." Gray said shaking his head, " Why don't Lucy and I head over there and cover them. I'm sure you can handle the dragons right?"

" Of course, I'll do that. And make sure to get Natsu if you find him. You might need another Dragon Slayer."

" Right! Later Erza!" Gray said, running off with Lucy behind him.

" You just said that to get away from her huh?" Lucy said, smiling, " She's not that scary you know."

" Try hanging with her most of your life, and you'll understand. If we fail, she'll have our heads." Gray shivered thinking about Erza coming after them with her thousands of swords.

* * *

" Are you done yet?" Gajeel said pacing around. He wanted to fight. " Damn! Where the hell is that Hades guy? Why aren't there any dragons here, where the hell is the guards."

" Gajeel, Shut Up!" Levy yelled, " I'm trying to concentrate, but all I can hear is you complaining! If he comes he comes, be patient! And it'll be better if they don't show up!"

" If they don't show up, then that means this piece of trash means nothing to him! We'll be wasting our time!"

" I think it's better to try and fail than to not try at all." Levy said simply, " There, done." Levy stuck her hand out and touched the altar.

Gajeel walked up behind her grinning, " Finally, lets destroy this!" Levy rolled her eyes and stood up. Gajeel raised his fist.

" I see your trying to destroy my precious altar."

Gajeel turned around slowly, " So, maybe this thing does mean something to him."

" Hades." Levy said backing up behind Gajeel.

" Gajeel! Levy-chan!"

" Lu-Chan!" Lucy ran up and hugged her friend. Gray followed up behind her and stood next to Gajeel and in front of the girls.

" Seems like Hades decided to show up.

" Open Gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

" Princess, how may I help you."

Lucy pointed at Hades, " Think you can handle him?"

" Of course. " Virgo drilled a hole and went under ground. Gray followed up with and Ice Cannon attack. Hades absorbed the magic and returned a dark ball of magic.

" Ice Sheild." The ball of magic weakened and Gray's shield shattered.

Hades jumped as Virgo jumped from the ground. He pointed a finger at her, and a small orb of light shot from his finger and hit her. Virgo slid back and back stepped to Lucy.

" He can absorb magic." Levy said.

" He gathers it and throws it back, " Lucy said, " I bet magic like that can't be used excessively." Just before Hades could whip up another spell, the tower beside the one they were on cracked and busted open, dust and rocks flew in every direction. Lucy and the others covered their face. Natsu fell from the sky falling onto Gray. Lucy looked up, seeing a large scary yet familiar red dragon flying above them. It landing in between Hades and Lucy's group.

" Natsu! Get off me you idiot!" Gray shoved Natsu off. Natsu stood up dusting himself and stared up at the red dragon grinning.

" Natsu? Is that, Igneel?"

" Yup! I think you saw him before didn't you? Back then, when we first met?"

" You remember that? "

" Yeah."

Lucy smiled. Natsu looked at Hades.

Hades held up one hand, a shot of magic flew past them and exploded on the altar. The altar cracked, and toppled down, some pieces flying off the edge of the tower.

" He... He destroyed it?" Gray yelled out. Looking at the damage.

" Dragons are ferocious beasts, not all are kind to humans you know. The altar does help with controlling them, but soon there will be no need for that. Once I steal the powers of the dragons, I'll become their new king. Now with this destroyed, the dragons will be doing everything of their own will. Most of the dragons I summoned are the ones who bears grudges against the humans. Now what will you do? Will you destroy your own kind? Natsu, Gajeel?" Hades raised both hands in the air laughing, as a group of Gray and black dragons swarmed the tower.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update guys! I've been working on my finals. And now I'm on summer vacation! I'll try to update more frequently from now until the school year starts. **

**Also, I'm not sure if this will turn out to be NaLu. I'm not all that good with romance stories, but If you guys don't mind, I'll take any ideas! **

**Thanks for reading this far, Please review! :)**

**- SilverIce0**


	22. Chapter 22

Natsu stared at the many dragons that filled the sky. Gajeel laughed and Levy cringed behind him.

" Now this is what I call a fight! Leave them to me Natsu," Gajeel said. Natsu nodded and turned his attention to Hades. Igneel flew down beside Natsu.

" So, Igneel. You back?" The red dragon blew out a puff of smoke.

" Of course. " He said. Natsu grinned.

" Think you can handle the dragons? Igneel?" Natsu asked his father. With a puff of smoke through the dragon's snout the red dragon took off to the sky leaving a gust of wind and dust that knocked everyone off their feet. Gray stood up beside Natsu fists raised.

" Ready to handle this flame-brain?"

" I should be asking you that, ice princess." Lucy stayed beside Levy ready to help if needed. " Fire Dragon's Roar,"

" Ice Make: Hammer!" A dragon flew from the sky and blocked the magic. Gajeel came crashing down after it, turning his arm into a chainsaw he struck the dragon. Gajeel led the dragon away from Natsu's and Gray's fight with Hades.

" Pantherlily!" Gajeel yelled. A black cat flew towards him and picked Gajeel up into the air. " Lets take them to the ground partner, Then we can fight together and show everyone just how much stronger we are than that salamander! Gehee." Pantherlily smiled.

" Wait! Lily! Did you see Happy anywhere?" Natsu yelled before Gajeel could get away.

" Yeah, actually I did, " Pantherlily answered, " I think he's with Carla." With that they left. Igneel flew after them along with the other dragons.

" Dammit Happy, why aren't you here when I need you?" Hades took a step forward.

" You think he can kill all those dragons by himself?" Hades smirked, " I doubt he can even kill one, even if the fire dragon king is with him."

" We ain't gonna kill no dragons, I all we need to do is beat you."

" Ice Make: Lance!" Gray summoned his ice lanced and shot them at Hades repeatedly while Natsu gave him a good fire punch to the face. Levy wrote in the air.

" Solid Script, Iron!" The word Iron fell down on top of Hades and another down by the town where Gajeel was fighting. Gajeel picked it up and ate it.

" Thanks Shrimp!" He called out. Lucy grabbed one of her strongest spirits.

" Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy called. Loke the lion spirit appeared in a flash of golden lights.

" You called princess?" He asked pushing up his shaded glasses.

" It's time to get rid of him," Lucy pointed to Hades, " Think you can help Natsu and Gray?"

" Of course, do you doubt my strength? I am the strongest spirit of the 12 zodiacs. " Loke mused, " After this I expect a reward from my fair maiden, like a kiss!" Loke flirted. Lucy brought one hand to her face.

" Just fight will you?" Loke walked over to Natsu and Gray who were both fighting Hades. Hades dodged each of their blows and shot out his magic bullets. Gray created an Ice shield to protect them both. While Natsu jumped over and came down kicking Hades to the ground, shooting a fireball at his face.

" O Regulus grant me your strength!" Loke chanted. " Lion's Brilliance!" A bright light blinded everyone. Natsu letting his dragon sense tell him what to do. He struck Hades down with his blazing fist. He felt his fist make contact with Hades face. And when the light dimmed and their surroundings becoming visible once more, Natsu noticed that the only thing that he did was graze the side of Hades face. He dodged at the last minute. It was three on one yet they could barely put a scratch on the man. Gray came from behind him with a ice sword in hand. Hades smirked as a dragon flew from the sky and attacked Gray. Gray sliced it with His sword, actually managing to hurt it.

" He's trying to separate us." Levy told Lucy.

" Gray! Get your frozen ass back here!" Natsu yelled as Gray struggled to fight the dragon off.

" Idiot! Can't you see I'm busy? This thing is freakin' huge!"

" G-Gray just run! You can't fight a dragon!" Levy yelled.

" Why are more dragons coming?" Lucy wondered out loud, " He shouldn't be able to call anymore, he destroyed the altar,"

" Gray can handle that one." Natsu said. Levy and Lucy looked at him, " I can smell it. It doesn't smell like a dragon. I bet its one of those fakes."

" He's right!" Gray yelled, " It's not as strong, and its completely stupid!"

" It's no wonder he's able to damage the thing."

Natsu returned his attention to Hades. Lighting his entire body on fire, Natsu charged once more at Hades. To his surprise Hades avoided him , running away towards the two girls who stood near the broken altar. Loke seeing his master in danger rushed to her side. Hades tore through him with his magic. Leaving Loke to disappear in a golden light.

" Loke!" Lucy yelled. Fumbling for another key, Hades held out his hands while running.

" Chain Magic." White chains formed from Hades outstretched hands and attached themselves on Lucy and Levy, keeping Lucy from grabbing a key. " Amaterasu, Formula 28." Natsu watched, horrified, as his two friends were engulfed in a huge dark shock wave. Hearing their screams Natsu ran over and attacked Hades.

" Fire dragon slayer secret art: Crimson Lotus Exploding flame blade," Glad that the attack sent Hades to the ground covered in smoke Natsu rushed to Lucy's and Levy's side. That move was just as stronger as it looked. They were both badly injured, though it wasn't severe. Natsu stared down at Lucy, not really sure why he felt so attached to the blonde princess.

* * *

_" Natsu, " Igneel, the red dragon was now in his human form called out to Natsu. Natsu ran up to his father excited. He played with his flames that formed around his hands, turning it into a ball and threw it from one hand to the other._

_" Yeeeeeeah? " Not exactly giving his father his full attention. Igneel punched his son. " ow, ow!" Natsu's fire ball went out and he looked up at his father glaring._

_" Listen. I thought it would be time to tell you about the dragon's mating season." Igneel said crossing his arms._

_" Whats that? Can I eat it?" Natsu asked suddenly interested, if it was food Natsu wanted to know about it immediately. _

_" No, you can't eat it." _

_" Then what is it?" _

_" Dragon's eventually find someone they want to mate with. As the humans call it, love. Soon, you'll find someone like that. And lets just hope she's a pretty one!" _

_" You mean like you and Grandine?" _

_" Exactly. Now I'm not saying to start looking for her," _

_" Okay, but, how do I know she's going to be my mate?" Igneel knew that Natsu wasn't fully getting what a mate was all about._

_" Its easy actually, even a idiot like you will know." _

_" I'm not an Idiot! " Natsu yelled attempting to throw a fire ball at Igeel who dodged letting it burn the grass. Igneel simply laughed._

_" You'll feel an attachment to her. You won't want to leave her side. You'd hate to see her get hurt. You have this feeling that you can't really explain. If you start to feel embarrassed around her then there's a good sign! If she's sad it'll make you sad, you'll feel hurt if she's hurt."  
_

_" Sounds painful. " Natsu commented. _

_Igneel grinned, " But in the end your happy to be around her. Lets just say, love is better than food for dragons." _

_" What! No way! Food's the best!" Natsu yelled. _

_" Natsu-nii!" Natsu turned his attention to the little blue haired girl, " Grandine said that dinner' s ready!" _

_" Speaking of food..." _

_" We're coming Wendy!" Igneel said. Wendy ran back into the house._

_" One more thing. If you really do find your mate. Make sure to claim her before someone else does. If someone else gets her, your life will be miserable." Igneel said before walking off. Natsu stood there a while longer before deciding that food was what he wanted. What his father said to him, he didn't really believe in a mate and how it was possibly better than food. _

* * *

_" _Mate huh," Natsu shook his head. Now wasn't the time to remember such random memories. He turned his head towards Hades growling. There was only two things that came to his mind, he hurt her, and he'll pay. " I'll kill you." Natsu hissed. Natsu felt his body burn. It was a strange feeling since he never felt anything burn him before. Yet it seemed all too familiar. Scales formed around Natsu's arm along with his face. It wasn't the same as when he was controlled by Hades, but he felt just as strong. He remembered this state of power. Igneel said it was one of the forms of a dragon slayer, Dragon Force. Hades, noticing Natsu's gain of magical power, decided to unleash his strongest form of magic. Hades inwardly awakened his demon eye. Natsu sensed the immense magical power coming from him. Natsu lit himself on fire. The rubble around them started to glow in a dark aura.

" Black Arts Living Magic: Nemisis" Demons formed from the debris. Natsu planned on getting Hades back. It was about time someone pushed him off from the throne. He was nothing but a poser, a fake king.

Natsu charged at Hades, Destroying the demons that emerged from the rubble. He landed a hit, When he was close enough Natsu breathed fire, at Hades.

" Fire dragons Roar, Iron Fist, Claw, Wing attack," Natsu attacked as much as he could while he had the chance. " Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu headbutted Hades, sending the man flying and plummeting into the tower over. Natsu stood at the edge of the tower he was on. Hades got up. Natsu was impressed with the amount of damage he made. Natsu heard something behind him move. He turned around to see Lucy getting up slowly, wincing in pain. Natsu rushed to her side and helped her up.

" Lucy,"

" I'm fine Natsu." She looked at the destruction Natsu caused. The demons that formed from the pile of rocks still formed. Hades stood up glaring.

" Amaterasu, Formula 100," Natsu sensing the amount of magic grabbed Lucy and Jumped off the tower, grabbing onto the edge of a window on the way down to stop them from falling. They both felt the tower shake and crumble. Rocks dropped from above and soon, the edge where Natsu was holding onto, broke along with the entire tower and most of the area around them. Natsu and Lucy dropped to the ground. Lucy falling on top of Natsu. Natsu rolled over covering Lucy as the tower collapsed and stones flew in all directions. A big one landing too close to them. Natsu got up slowly watching as Hades made his way from the massive pile of rubble. Lucy got up standing behind Natsu.

" He has so much Magic Power." Lucy said.

" Hidden Fire Form- Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade," Engulfed in flames, Natsu charged towards Hades and sent him into the air with a sharp uppercut, followed by a headbutt. Flames exploded from the attack. Lucy took this as her chance to land her own hit. She walked up next to Natsu and held out one of her keys.

" Open gate of the twins, Gemini" Two mini spirits appeared. " Turn into me." Lucy commanded. They turned into her and together they held hands. Natsu watched them, knowing that they were going to pull off a strong spell he made sure to defend them if Hades were to attack.

_"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect became complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!"**_

A group of glowing orbs surrounded Hades, the lights attacked him with immense power knocking Hades to the ground. When the orbs vanished Gemini vanished. Lucy stood there next to Natsu.

" That was...amazing! I didn't know you could do that," Natsu commented.

" D-did I do it?" She asked when Hades didn't get back up. Natsu watched Hades and shook his head.

" I don't think so." Natsu growled. They both watched as Hades slowly got up. Grinning. He dusted himself off.

" That was a pretty good attack. Though I have to say it wasn't strong enough. Sorry to disappoint you." Lucy got ready to summon another spirit, but Natsu held her back. He was sniffing the air. He glanced at her smiling. She looked back confused. And was even more confused when he said,

" He's coming,"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait again. I sort of had writers block and didn't exactly know what I was doing. But then I got this small idea. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
